The Wolf's Imprint
by CarleighAlpha
Summary: What if Bella had a younger sister? What if she knew about the Cullens? What if Jacob imprinted on her? What if Bella became jealous of her younger sister? Some Bella Bashing, Starts in New Moon.
1. Me

Full Name: Jace Lily Swan

Age: 17

Eyes: Midnight Blue

Vehicles: 1967 Black Chevy Impala & 2009 Black Suzuki DR Z125

Tattoo: Dreamcatcher with a wolf inside on left ribs

School: Online Classes

Job/Occupation: Media Designer/Ghostwriter

Hobbies: Singing, La Push, and hanging with Jacob.


	2. Time with Jacob

_This is where it all began_ My sister thought it would be a good idea to see Jacob, a friend that was maybe my crush. I don't know what it was but I always felt a pull to

be with him, must just be my hormones raging.

"Come on Bella, he can fix them, at least your getting out of the house." I said with a smile on my face. We pulled up to his house and she smiled at me. I got out after

Bella and the pull got stronger, I don't know why but it was always when I was around Jacob. I saw him, he smiled at me and ran to us,

"Bella! Jace, Where the hell have you both been, crazy?" He said picking me up and spinning me. I laughed as he put me down,

"Bella... brought you something. "I said as he followed us to the back. She showed him the scrap metal she had saved from the junkyard.

"You shouldn't have." He said smiling as I leaned into him.

" I think, they'll probably cost more to fix than they're worth. ...but then I thought that... if I had a mechanic-type friend to help me out" Bella said stuttering a bit.

"Huh, me? Being the mechanic-type friend? - That's right. Since when are you into motorcycles?" Jacob asked as he looked at her confused.

"Since now. I get it if you think this is really stupid and reckless." Bella said scratching her head.

"Yeah, it's completely stupid and reckless. When do we start?" Jacob asked her.

"Now. Please. - alright. Oh, hey, be careful. These things are actually really... ...heavy." Bella said very confused.

"So, Jacob, you're like buff. How that can happen? You're like 16, I don't get it." I asked confused.

"Age is just a number, baby. What, you're like 40, now?" He asked me and I blushed, I dragged a piece of my dark brown hair out of my face. Jacob got the bikes into

the garage he had, he turned on the radio, but Bella soon turned it off, what is her problem, ever since her bloodsucker left she has become completely different.

"That song was good. You don't like it?" Jacob asked her as I found the tools he needed.

"I don't really like... ...music anymore kind of..." She said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay. No more music." He said as I handed him a wrench.

"I was thinking, if we're gonna do this everyday, ...and hopefully we will... We have to, like, fit some homework in there somewhere. I don't want Billy thinking that I'm

a bad influence on you." Bella said as I looked outside. I drowned the two out, I don't know what it was that made me want to be around Jake, It was like he was my

oxygen, my heart, like my personal drug.

"Yo, Jake, you in there?" I heard a new voice drawing me out of my train of thought.

"No, it's okay. It's... It's just my boys." Jacob said as I leaned on the Rabbit.

"Hey, Jake." The two Quileute boys said smiling.

"Hey. Guys, this is Bella and Jace. Bella and Jace, that's Quil and Embry." Jacob introduced us.

"I'm Quil Ateara. So the bike building story is true." He said pointing at me.

"Oh, yeah, yeah! I taught him everything he knows." I said with a smile.

"What about the part where you're his girlfriend?" Embry said smiling, I didn't need to see my face cause it was beet red.

"Actually, I remember, I said she's a girl and a friend." Jacob said stuttering a bit.

"Embry, do you remember him making that distinction?" Quil replied.

"Nope! So you guys have girlfriends." Bella asked.

"It's awesome." He replied.

"Yeah, right. Quil's actually taken his cousin to prom." Jacob said and I laughed.

"Yeah, that's still a riot. You want funny, Black? I'll give you funny." Quil said as he attacked him, the two were wrestling.

"Jesus! I got five bucks on Quil." Embry said as he sat next to Bella and I.

"If I add 20 on Jake You're on." I said smiling. Bella and I came by Jacob's every day, every now and then Jacob's hand would brush mine,we would look at one another

and we blushed, about three weeks went by, I walked with Jacob by my side and Bella on the other side, my arm holding his as his hand held mine,

"Quil keeps asking to come over. I think he likes you a little too much." Jacob said to Bella as the three of us walked,

"Oh, I'm really not into the whole cougar thing, you know?" Bella replied as she smiled and I laughed,

"What's up with you and age? I mean, how old was that Cullen guy anyway?" Jacob asked her and I stopped laughing immediately as Bella had her sad face back, I

looked at him and shook my head. Jake gave me an apologetic look. Later that night I heard Bella screaming, I woke up with a start, but I heard Dad talking to her so I

went back to sleep, the next morning, Bella and I picked up Jacob so we could ride our bikes together, Bella drove as I was in the middle,

"Is that Sam Uley?" Bell asked as she drove, my head was on Jake's shoulder as I looked at where Bella was looking,

"Yeah, and his cult. " Jacob replied as I watched two other of Sam's followers throw another boy off the cliff,

"Oh, my God!" Bella said as she pulled to the side of the road and got out, Jacob and I got out as well,

"Did you see that?" Bella asked us as I listened to Jacob chuckle, I looked at him confused,

"They're not really fighting, Bella. They're cliff diving. Scary as hell, but a total rush. " Jacob said as I stood beside him, his body warmth hitting me hard, so I leaned in

to him, Jacob smiled as he placed an arm on my shoulder.

"A Rush? " Bella asked interested as I was a bit worried about her,

"Most of us jump from lower down, We'll leave the showing off to Sam and his disciples. " Jacob told us as I just watched another person jump,

"You have some kind of beef with them or something?" Bella asked as she got out of the road,

"Oh, no. They just think they run this place. Embry used to call them hall monitors on steroids. Now, look at him." Jacob said as he looked at Embry who was about to

jump off the next point,

"That's Embry?" I asked as Jacob nodded to me,

"Yeah. " Jacob said as he held me closer to him, Bella just glared at me, but just looked at Jacob innocently.

"What happened to him? " Bella asked as I could tell she was upset about something,

"He missed some school and all of a sudden he started following Sam around like a little puppy. Same thing with Paul and Jared. Sam keeps giving me this look, like

he's waiting for me or something. It's kinda starting to freak me out. " Jacob said as I leaned into him more,

"Well, you should just avoid him." Bella said as I felt Jacob shake a bit,

"I try." Jacob said as he held me even closer as I watched Sam jump from the highest point and land into the water. We all got back in the truck and drove to the

marsh, Bella was just off into space then came out of it,

"Okay" She said as I nodded,

"You look scared" Jacob said as I chuckled a bit then stopped,

" I'm not" She replied as I got in front of the bike,

" Alright Brake?" I asked as she pointed it as I nodded,

"Clutch" I asked then she showed me,

"Good Gas?" I asked as she turned it on.

"Ready? Now slowly release the clutch"I said as I stepped to the side and closer to Jacob, the pull was getting stronger every single day I was around Jacob, it was so

strong that if I wasn't near him, my chest would hurt. Bella went blank then she turned to something, I looked at where she was looking, nothing was there. Bella

released the clutch without realizing then she went forward then stopped herself,

"Who there Bells" I said as I was nervous for her,

"You alright" Jacob asked, she smiled,

"I'm gonna go again" She said as I stood next to Jacob who was holding my hand, as Bella went she was shaking the front then she was shaking out of control,

"Hit the break" I screamed, she then fell off her bike and hit a large boulder, Jacob and I got on his bike to get to her, I jumped off as Jacob stopped the bike.

"I wanna go again." She said as I shook my head at her,

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" I asked her as she tried getting up,

"I'll try again." She said as I looked at Jacob,

"No, forget it. No more bikes. Man, your head." Jacob said as he looked at my sister's head,

"Ow! Oh my God, I'm sorry. " She said as she felt her forehead,

"You're apologizing for bleeding? " I asked her as she nodded at me,

"Yeah, I guess, I am. " Bella replied as I looked for my handkerchief I usually had with me,

"It's just blood, No big deal." Jacob said as he got his shirt off, I watched his abs as they moved with his breathing, I just stared, then Jacob looked at me and smiled,

"What are you staring at? " He asked as I madly blushed,

"You're sort of beautiful." I said as I smiled at him,

"Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" Jacob asked as I laughed, he then smiled back at me. About two weeks went by, Bella had very few night terrors, but

sometimes they would appear. During a weekend I was finishing up a project for a client. I heard a knock on my door.

"Open" I replied as it auto saved.

"Hey Jacob and a few of my friends are going to see FacePunch you wanna come" Bella asked as she came into my room.

"Sure, I have nothing else to do" I said closing my laptop. Bella took her truck and I decided to take my bike. We got there, I recognized Jacob, the past few months

have been great, Jacob and I have gotten a lot more closer,but I kept dreaming about this russet wolf. I shook it off as I got my helmet off. Bella went to order tickets,

I stood by Jacob and Mike kept giving me eyes, I just leaned into Jacob more, he wrapped his arms around me, I just smiled and blushed.

"Jessica bailed and Angela's got the stomach flu ...so Eric's taking care of her. So, it's just us four." Bella said staring at me. Why was she being so weird towards me

lately.

"Great. Great." Mike said and we got into the theater. As it started I noticed that Jacob's hand was on my armrest. I placed my hand in his and intertwined our fingers,

Jacob looked at me as I smiled at him, I placed my head on his shoulder, then he put his head on mine.

"Okay, I think I'm gonna throw up! Jesus!" Mike ran out and so Bella, Jacob and I got up and walked to hear Mike throwing up in the men's bathroom.

"What a marshmallow! You should hold out for someone with a stronger stomach. Someone who laughs at the gore that makes weaker men vomit." Jacob said making

me laugh, I nodded at him.

"Yeah, I'll keep my eye open for that. I feel bad. He probably has that flu that's... ...going around." Bella said as she shrugged. Jacob and I sat on the steps while Bella

leaned on the mirror.

"So... Okay, tell me something. You like me, right? And you think, I'm sorta beautiful?" He said with a smile. I just looked him in his beautiful brown eyes. I bit my lower

lip and nodded lightly, Jacob looked at my eyes then my lips, only to come back to my eyes,

"Jace, I would never, ever do that. I won't ever hurt you. I promise. I won't let you down. You can count on me. " He said holding my hand, I looked at him as his eyes

flicked from my eyes to my lips again, I leaned in a bit and so did he, was this actually about to happen, my first kiss?

"Well... I need to go home. I'm... I was feeling sick before the movie, okay?" Mike said and I huffed. Jacob just looked at him with a deadly glare.

"What is your problem? " Mike asked him.

"Right now? You are my problem. Feeling sick? Maybe you need to go to the hospital. Do you want me to put you in the hospital?" Jacob said about to lunge at him.

"Jake... Jake, the movie's over. What are you doing? Jake, you're really hot. Like, you feel like you have a fever. Are you okay?" I said holding him back a little.

"I don't know what's happening. I gotta go." He said as he was leaving.

"That dude is weird." Mike said and I felt hurt, why am I feeling like this.

"Bella I will see you at home" I said as I ran after him. I got outside to see Jacob about to get on his motorbike.

"Jacob" I called out to him. He looked at me, I walked to him,

"Are you sure you're feeling okay" I said as I held his cheeks in my hands. "Yeah" He said looking at my lips again, I leaned in and so did he, our lips collided, it felt like

nuclear bombs. We parted, I pressed a soft kiss against his lips.

"I have to go" He said giving me a sad look.

"Call me Jake" I said before he rode off, I went to my bike and held myself up. I got on and rode home.


	3. Learning The Truth

It's been about two weeks since I kissed Jacob, he calls me at least three times a week telling me he was bonding with his dad and he would see me as soon as he

could, so right now I was working on a personal project,

"Hey Jace?" Bella asked as I looked at her attire,

"Wanna go for a hike" She asked as I looked outside,I turned back to her and nodded. She had her bag on her back, I followed her in the woods I soon remembered

that Dad told me that the area near Clyce's River, where we heard there had been bear attacks.

"Bella this is crazy, there are bears out here, if we get home alive you better not tell Dad I was out here with you" I said as she dragged me into the woods deeper,

soon we got to a clearing it was practically dead. I looked up to see it was empty, but I felt very uneasy, soon I saw something or better yet someone,

"Laurent!" I said scared out of my mind,Bella stood in front of me as he rushed towards us but stopped a few feet from us.

"I didn't expect to find you here. I went to visit the Cullens, but... the house is empty, but I felt very uneasy. I'm surprised they left you behind. Weren't you sort of a,

um, ...a pet of theirs?" He asked us.

"Yeah. You could say that." Bella said as I watched his bright red eyes watching me.

"Do they Cullens visit often?" He asked her.

"Yeah, absolutely, all the time. I'll tell them that you stopped by." Bella stuttered.

"I probably shouldn't tell... ...to Edward. Because he's pretty protective." She continued as I gripped her jacket.

"But he's far away, isn't he?" He asked.

"Why are you here?" I barked at him.

"I came as a favor to Victoria." He sneered at me.

"Victoria?" I asked looking at my sister, the vampire that wanted to kill her.

"She asked me to see if you were still... ...under the protection of the Cullens. Victoria feels it's only fair to kill Edwards mate... ...given he killed hers. An eye for an

eye." Laurent as he walked a bit closer.

"Edward would know who did it! And he'd come after you." Bella said threatening.

"I don't think he will. After all, how much could you mean to him... ...if he left you here unprotected? Victoria won't be happy about me killing you. But I can't help

myself. You're both so mouthwatering." He said with a sigh.

"Please, don't! I mean, you'd helped us." Bella begged then he was in front of us.

"Shhhh! Don't be afraid. I'm doing you a kindness. Victoria plans on killing you slowly, painfully, ...whereas I'll make it quick. I promise. You will feel nothing." He said as

I closed my eyes, praying that death comes quickly. I soon heard some snapping behind us, I opened my eyes to see Laurent with a fearful look on his face,

"I don't believe it. " Laurent said as I looked behind us to see a huge black wolf snarling at the vampire, it soon stopped and stood to it's true size, more wolves the

same size as the black one showed up behind it, the black wolf growled at Laurent the lunged a few inches as it snarled at him, it's nostrils flared with k9's blared, I

felt Bella's hand on my arm, she was practically shaking with fear, I didn't feel afraid the same pull I felt with Jacob was here, a russet brown wolf drew my attention to

it. The black wolf with some of the others ran at Laurent as he darted away. The russet colored wolf walked slowly, then looked at Bella, then it's large brown eyes

came in contact with mine, everything felt different as it's eye dilated, likes it's emotions were real, The pull was stronger than before. The wolf then turned to the

vampire, snarling and ran after it with the other wolves. Bella dragged me as I was confused but calm, I was drawn out of my thoughts as we ran home. Bella and I

bursted through the door but I urged her into the kitchen, I listened to the whole thing,

"Dad I saw them, In the woods. They are not bears!" Bella said to Dad as I heard her voice shaking,

"What you mean in the woods? Bella, what the hell were you doing out in the woods?" Dad said as I could hear the frustration in his voice,

"They are wolves. I mean, they're like huge wolves! " Bella explained as I thought of the russet wolf's eye.

"Are you sure about that, Bella? " I heard Harry's voice fill my ears, wait he's quileute, the legends I heard as a kid from Jacob's mom,

"Yeah, I just saw them. They were after...something." Bella said as she stopped herself from telling the truth,

"Wolves? You saw them, alright well Harry feel like going hunting? Getting your guys together? " Dad asked Harry as I heard him sigh,

"Sure, yeah I'll just" Harry said as I saw him look at me,

"Jace are you ok" He asked as I looked at him,

"Yeah, just remembering the legend's about the Quileutes that Jake's mom told me when I was a kid, my favorites were The third wife and when Taha Aki was able to

turn into a wolf" I said smiling at him,

"I see" He said smiling as I looked at my journal where I drew the russet wolf in the woods, it's eyes staring,

"I have been dreaming about the same wolf every night" I said as Harry smiled to me,

"And I saw the same wolf today with Bella, it's eye staring into my soul"I said as I soon realized I was rambling.

"I guess you have a guardian wolf, the spirits must have blessed you" Harry said as he looked at my drawing, Dad came in and Harry handed me back my drawing, I

smiled as they left. I went upstairs, it was getting late,

 _I was dreaming about the same russet wolf, it's eyes staring at me as I caressed it's furry face, I smiled as I kissed it's forehead, it slowly started turning into skin, the wolf_

 _turned into a man that was crouching, I took a step forward as I took the boy's face in my hands and lifted it's body, those eyes, I know those eyes, "Jacob" I said as he smiled_

 _at me, "Jace" He said_ then I woke up to as some rocks were hitting my window.

"Jace! " I looked to see my first kiss as he looked up at me.

"Oh, Jacob you scared me. What the hell are you doing?" I asked him after I opened my window.

"Back up. I'm coming up." He asked and so I did, he got up five seconds later. I held him in my arms, I felt his arms then wrapped around my body, my head rested on

his chest as I breathed in his scent.

"Jacob something happened today" I said as I sat down on my bed, he sat down next to me as he held my hands.

"Jacob there was this russet wolf that looked at me" I said as he looked at me after I explained what happened. I then looked into his chocolate brown eyes, those

eyes, I know those eyes,

"Jacob" I said as he caressed my face,

"Jace"He said as I looked into his eyes, the eyes of the wolf are his.

"It was you" I said looking him in the eyes, Jacob opened his mouth then shut it, but he nodded at me and I just held him close to me, his warmth enveloping my body

as I just wanted him to keep me safe from anything that could harm me.

"Jace I imprinted on you" He said before he kissed me, those lips pressing against mine as they molded together, my hands gripped his hair as I pulled his body

against mine then I wrapped my arms around his neck before we parted, our foreheads were still touching.

"What's imprinting" I asked as I looked him in his eyes.

"It's like gravity. Your whole center shifts. Suddenly, it's not the Earth holding you here. You would do anything, be anything she needs. A friend, a brother,a lover, a

protector" He said as I felt the bond between us become solid, the only feeling that was in the room was love for him.

"I felt the pull to you since last summer" I said blinking then smiling at him, he smiled back then kissed my lips.

"Be mine" He asked as I just smiled at him, I nodded then kissed his lips again, I heard howling, we parted as he looked out the window,

"They are wondering where I am, I gotta go" He said kissing my forehead, I wrapped my arms around him and then let him go. I smiled as I saw him disappear into the

woods but not before hearing a new howl break through the sky.


	4. Wolf's Out Of The Bag

Jacob called me to come over. So I thought what the hell, Bella was on the phone trying to call Jacob, MY Boyfriend,

"Dad, I'm going to see Jacob" I said with a smile.

"Good to see your hanging with Jacob" He said after he patted me on my back.

"He's my boyfriend dad" I said before kissing his cheek.

"If he hurts you" He began.

"Dad you known Jacob since I was in diapers relax" I said before hugging him.

"He makes you happy" He said looking me in the eyes.

"You have no idea" I huffed before leaving. I got my motorbike, drove over, and I couldn't believe that Jacob was a wolf. I got there, knocked on the door.

"Hey Jace he's in his room" Billy said after he let me in.

"Thanks" I said after giving him a hug. I walked to see Jacob working out to music.

"So you going to work out to music or are you going to kiss me." I said after he looked at me.

"Hey Babygirl" He said getting up and kissing me. I shut the door, Jacob placed his hands on my hips as I wrapped my arms around his neck. He laid me on the bed as

I took off his tank top. His lips attacked my neck as his hands went to my hips, my hands gripping his hair as his lips came back to mine, I realized that his dad was in

the other room.

"Jacob, Jake wait" I said huffing a bit as he put his forehead on mine as I stared into his chocolate brown eyes.

"What" He said as he pressed light kisses on my cheeks as I bit my lower lip but shook my head.

"Your dads in the other room, and I, I want to wait" I said placing my hands on his muscular chest as I felt it move as he breathed. Jacob looked me in the eyes, he

nodded, I felt his warm body close to mine as we lied down, my hands on his cheeks as I rubbed my thumbs on them,

"Bella doesn't understand" He said as I soon turned over so he was kissing the back of my neck, I smiled as I then flipped so I was facing him.

"Who else is in your pack" I asked as he placed his hands on my cheek, his thumb rubbing it.

"Sam, Paul, Embry and Jared, including me" He said kissing my forehead, I smiled as he grinned at me.

"Jace, I will keep you safe from all vampires even if it kills me" He said pulling me into his chest, my hand feeling them, his pecs twitch as he feels my touch, I hear a

rumble in his throat as I laugh a bit.

"Bella is becoming jealous" I said resting my head under his chin, his hand rubbing my back as I felt a bit tired.

"It's not her I love" He said as I felt his lips on my forehead once again.

"Who do you love"I asked looking up him.

"It's you, I imprinted on you not her, I had a crush on you when we were little, now it has blossomed into this loving relationship" He said as I smiled at him, he leans

in and then I kissed him lush lips I soon fell asleep in his chest, _I drempt about Jacob and I, a vampire with red eyes with red hair was looking at us. "JACE RUN" Jacob_

 _growled before he phased._ I felt scared but I felt Jacob's arms around me, his warmth lulling me back to a comforting sleep.

Bella's POV

I need to see Jacob, so I got my keys and proceeded to drive over to his place. I got there, knocked on the door. I saw Jace's motorbike here, Billy rolls to the door and

opens it.

"Bella"He said in a stern voice, I took a breath in then released it.

"I have to see him" I said worried what Sam Uley has done to him, Jacob has been avoiding me and Jace has been acting weird.

"He's not in" Billy said and I shook my head as I got around him.

"Sorry Billy" I said strutting to his room, the door was open, I looked inside, I saw but I can't believe it, Jacob Black, shirtless asleep in the same bed as my sister, his

arms wrapped around her, that slut. Why did he like her, she's nothing, she just using him. I looked out the window to see the gang out there, so I guess I would

have to set Jake straight and put Jace in her place later. I rushed outside as I was fuming,

"What did you do? what did you do?What did you do to him?" I said as I rammed into Sam, he backed up as his lackeys came at my face.

"Easy!" Sam told his lackeys.

"He didn't want this!" I practically screamed at them,

"But we do. What did he do? What did he tell you?" Paul said glaring at me.

"Both of you calm..."Sam ordered them, weird.

"Nothing! He told me nothing, because he's scared of you!" I growled and Paul laughed at me, I was angry as it was so I slapped him, Paul was breathing heavily and

shaking a bit,

"Too late, now."Embry said smirking.

"Bella, get back. Paul, calm down now." Sam huffed as I backed away, Paul was shaking and his body exploded into this enormous grey blonde wolf. I began running

back to the house only to see my sister and Jacob rushing at me.

"Bella!" They screamed as they ran towards me.

"Run! Jake Jace, run!" I screamed at them, Jace pushed me to the ground and Jacob jumped over us. Next thing I know I see the same large russet wolf from the field

in front of me. The wolves growled and attacked each other and eventually were fighting deep into the woods.

"Take Jace and Bella back to Emily's place." Sam said to the two that were still normal.

"Guess the wolf's out of the bag." Jared joked. Jace got up and talked quickly before going to her bike and riding off. _Alice... Is it possible that everything is true? The_

 _fairy tales and horror stories? Is it possible that there isn't anything sane and normal at all?_

"Hey, I think, we should go back and see if Jacob's okay." I said after we got to this cabin deep in La Push forest. Jace soon arrived and got off her bike,

"I hope Paul gets some teeth in him. Serve him right." Jared said smirking.

"No way. Jake's a natural. You see him phase on the fly? I gotta fiver says, Paul doesn't touch him." Embry said as I was a bit weary, how can Jace be so calm about

this.

"Come on in, Bella. We won't bite." Jared said as I got out.

"Speak for yourself." Embry said then looked back at me.

"Oh, hey, about Emily... Sam's fiance, ...don't stare. It bugs him." He said as I looked concerned. Jace lead Jared inside.

"Why would I stare?" I asked and he gave me a look.

"You guys hungry? Like I have to ask..." I walked inside and saw Jace and another woman taking muffins out of the oven, then she looked at me, three scars littered

her face, giving her a grimace. I avoid eye contact with them, but gave her eye contact.

"Who's this?" She asked, this must be Emily.

"Bella Swan my older sister. Who else Em?" Jace said as she placed some dirty dishes in the sink.

"So, you're the vampire girl." Emily asked me.

"So, you're the wolf girl." I asked her.

"Guess so. Well, I'm engaged to one. Jace is dating one"Emily said as my sister set a plate of muffins on the table.

"Save some for your brothers. And the ladies first." Jace said grabbing Embry's arm.

"Muffin?" She said as I nodded.

"Thanks." I said before taking a bite. it was really good.

"Leave it to Jake up to find a way around Sam's gag order." Emily said as Jace smiled.

"Leave my man out of this"She said with a smile.

"He didn't say anything to me." I retorted.

"That's a wolf thing. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether we want to or not. Alright, check it out! We can hear each other's thoughts." Jared said as he took a bite out

of a muffin.

"Will you just shut up? These are trade secrets. Damn it! This chick runs with vampires." Embry said annoyed.

"I can't really run with vampires. Because they are fast." I said with a smirk.

"Yeah? Oh, well they are faster." Jace smirked at me.

"Freaked out yet?" Embry smirked.

"You're not the first monsters, I met." I said leaning on the stairwell.

"Jake's right. You are good with the weird." Sam said entering then kissing his fiance's face.

My POV

Jacob came into the cabin with Paul, Bella leaned away a bit, so I hit him.

"Sorry."He said as I gave him an _apologize for almost killing my sister_ look. Jacob beaconed both Bella and I for a walk on the Beach.

"So you're a werewolf? "Bella asked as I stuck by my man's side.

"Yeah, last time I checked. A few lucky members of the tribe that have the gene. If a bloodsucker moves into town, and the fever sets in." Jacob said looking at me to

make sure I was ok.

"Mono? " Bella asked.

"Yeah, I wish. " I said with a sad look.

"You can't find a way to stop? I mean it's wrong." Bella said worried,

"Excuse me, It's not a life-style choice, Bella. He was born this way, He can't help it. You are sometimes such a hypocrite. What, He's not the right kind of monster for

you?" I said angry at her, Jacob was holding me back, keeping me calm.

"It's not what you are. It's what you do." Bella said making eye contact with him.

"They never hurt anybody." I snorted at her.

"You killed people, Jake." She said scared.

"Bella, we're not killing anyone. " Jacob said defending himself.

"Then, who is?"She asked concerned.

"We're trying to protect you people from them. The only thing we do kill. Vampires." He said as he held me close to his 108 degree body.

"Jake, you can't..." She said trying to convince him of something.

"Don't worry, we can't touch your little precious Cullens. Unless they violate the Treaty." Jacob said looking dead at her.

"It's not what I'm saying. You can't kill vampires, though. They will kill you." She said scared of something but what.

"Really? We took out that leech with the dreads easy enough. Laurent? And his redhead girlfriend is next." Jacob said as I looked more concerned than before.

"Vic... Victoria is here?" I asked worried.

"Was. We chased her all the way to the Canadian border the other night. But she keeps coming back. We don't know what she's after." Jacob said calming me down.

"I do. Me." She said straight to our faces.

"Bella they can protect You, Charlie Me" I said walking over to her and giving her a hug.

"If they ever get close to you, Bella, I would sacrifice myself to keep you safe, you're my sister" I said looking her in the eyes. She nodded and we went back to the

cabin. It was getting late so we headed home.

"Don't worry, we've got this place covered. She won't get near Bella you or Charlie." Jacob said as Bella watched from the truck.

"But you gotta be careful. She's fast, you don't know, how fast she is." I said wrapping my arms around his neck as he placed his hands on my hips.

"You know, your lack of confidence in us is a little insulting." He said making a pouty face.

"Did I hurt the wolf's feeling's how about a kiss to boost his confidence" I said smiling. He smiled and gave me a mind blowing passionate kiss. Our forehead were

touching as our lips parted.

"Alright, I better go." His chocolate eyes looking into my midnight blue ones.

"I will miss you every second you're away" I said giving his cheek a quick peck.

"Yeah. I got a vampire to kill." He said before pulling me into a long hug. Then we parted, he didn't want to leave, but it was for my family's safety. He left, I saw him

phase and dart into the woods. A reassuring yet very familiar howl ripped through the air, I felt his comfort was still here. I walked back up to the house and Bella was

giving me this look, I couldn't describe it, but I felt concerned about it.

"Bella you ok" I asked as I looked into her dark honey brown eyes.

"Yeah I'm fine" She said giving me a smile before going inside. I went inside and went to my room to fall asleep.


	5. He Keeps Me Safe

"Hey Jace, I am going for a hike wanna come" I looked up to see her smile.

"Sure" I said as I put a shirt over my bra. I got dressed, Bella got in her truck and I got my bag. We drive close to La Push. We got out and she lead me close to where

the pack goes cliff diving.

"Bella" I asked her, she looked back at me and grabbed my hand, her hands were sweaty, what is she doing.

"Come on" She said making me worried as she pulled me closer to the edge, I could see the waves below crashing on the rocks.

"You wanted me to be human. " Bella's voice was low but I could hear her as her grip held strong.

"What" I said confused as her grip tightened as she took her bracelet off.

"Watch me. You won't stay with me any other way." She said even softer, then she pulled me with her as she began falling,I saw the waves coming closer till we both

plunged, I swam to the surface,

"Bella, BELLA, WHERE ARE YOU" I screamed as she then surfaced, her face had this smile of insanity,

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU" I screamed at her as she looked behind me, I turned around to see another large set of waves show up, they sent me under

as I thrashed about, I tried to surface but was sadly plunged under again. Bella looked behind me and then I saw red hair swimming towards me. Victoria, I swam

backwards and soon felt my head hit the rock wall behind me, I looked over, Bella floating next to me. I blacked out for a bit, I felt something dragging me and then

pressure was applied on my chest.

"Jace. Please. Breathe! Breathe! Come on, Jace. " I heard a very familiar voice filling my ears but a harsh pressure on my chest.

"Breathe. Jace? Cmon BabyGirl, can you hear me?" I saw a blurred shape that became clear, Jacob, I opened my eyes and coughed up water.

"Jake."I said looking him in his brown eyes with relief. He then kissed me again, I saw Bella with this angry look on her face after we parted.

"What the hell were you thinking, huh?" He said giving me a stern look.

"Bella wanted to go for a hike in La Push, we got to where I saw the pack cliff diving, then she pulled me with her. She tried killing me" I said but whispered the last

part. I looked over to see Sam yelling something to Jacob.

"What happened at Harry's?" I asked as I was shivering.

"Harry Clearwater had a heart attack. Charlie and my Dad are at Harry's place with his family." He replied with a sad look in his eye.

"Is he" I stuttered being so cold. He nodded, I snuggled into his arms.

"Come on, I'll give you something to dry and drive you home." He said holding me into his chest as he picked me up. Jacob while carrying me and with Bella walking

behind him got to the red truck. Jacob drove, I was in the middle, and Bella was by the window. She had his big jacket, but I was cold.

"Hundred and eight degrees over here." He said glancing at me. I went by his side and god he was hot.

"My hands are freezing. It must be nice, never getting cold." I said feeling warmer as I stayed there.

"It's a wolf thing." He smiled at me, then frowned at Bella.

"You saw what happened to Emily. Sam got angry, ...lost it for a split second... ...Em was standing too close. He will never be able to take that back. What if I get mad

at you?" Jake whispered in my ear and I shook my head at him,

"You would never do that Jake" I said as I snuggled deeper into his warmth. Soon we got home,

"Thank you... ...for everything." I said giving him a hug, then tried to go inside.

"Wait! There's a vampire." He said holding me close.

"That's Carlisle's car!" Bella snapped at him as she got out of the car then tried to drag me inside, I held myself to my imprinter.

"They're here. Bella, it's a trick. Stop! You gotta come with us" I growled at her.

"They won't hurt us" Her eyes pleaded at me. I then looked at Jacob,

"If a Cullen is back here, this is their territory. The treaty says we can only defend our own lands. I can't protect you here." He said to me, but Bella gripped my arm.

"Okay, it's okay. You don't have to, We will be fine." She said as I tried to get away, she is definetly trying to kill me.

"You're about to cross a line." Bella said looking him in the eyes. I ripped myself away from her and got myself in Jacob's arms. Bella had this look of utter shock but she

went inside, I stayed in his arms.

"Aw, what is that God awful wet dog smell?" Alice asked her as Jacob and I got inside.

"That's probably me." Bella replied.

"Or... it's Jacob" She continued.

"Jacob who?" Alice asked.

"Jacob's kind of a werewolf." Bella stammered.

"Ugh! Bella! Werewolf's are not good company to keep!" Alice snorted. We made ourselves known.

"Speak for yourself. I had to see if you were safe." Bella asked as Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I thought you couldn't protect me here." Bella asked Jacob, who huffed.

"Guess, I don't care." Jacob said as he sniffed the air.

"Well, I'm not gonna hurt her" Alice said staring at me.

"No, you're just a harmless Cullen. We're talking about the other bloodsucker... ...who tried to kill Bella because of you." Jacob said clarifying his actions.

"Victoria? - Yeah, Victoria has been around." Alice said surprised.

"I didn't see her. I didn't see you getting pulled out of the water either. I can't see past you and your pack of mutts!" Alice stammered at my boyfriend.

"Don't get me upset." He said taking a threatening step forward.

"Hey, stop! " Bella said getting between them.

"Things are gonna get very ugly!"He yelled.

"Stop! Stop! Stop!" I said getting in front of him, Jacob cupped my cheeks as I smiled.

"I will give you a minute." She said smiling.

"You're going anywhere, you're gonna come back, right" Bella asked.

"As soon as you put the dog out." She said as I heard a little growl come from Jacob.

"Are there others? How many Cullens are here and how long are they staying?" Jake asked.

"No. It's just Alice. And she can stay as long as she like." Bella replied.

"Are the rest coming back?" He asked her.

"No. Not that I know of. Anything else?" She replied.

"That's it. Well, if that's all, then you better go run back to Sam." She said making me want to punch her. Soon the phone rang, Jacob got it, his face went a little angry,

then he hung up.

"Bella, it's Edward. He thinks you are dead. Rosalie told him, why I came here." Alice said, Bella turned around and looked at my imprinter.

"Why would you...? Why didn't you let me speak to him?" She yelled.

"He didn't ask for you" He justified himself.

"I don't care!" She yelled back.

"Bella, he's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too." Alice said and she decided she wanted to go.

"He left you, Bella. He didn't want you anymore, remember?" Jacob said before Bella grabbed my arm.

"But I'm not gonna let him kill himself out of guilt." Bella said dragging me.

"Come on Jace we're going"She said looking insane. I ripped my arm away from her.

"No Bella" I said standing up for myself. She looked shock, tried grabbing my arm again,

"Bella I SAID NO!" I said stepping back.

"Why not" She said shocked.

"I am not going with you to save your vampire, YOU TRIED TO KILL ME TODAY AND THAT DAY WHEN LAURENT TRIED KILLING US. Jacob is the only one that cares" I

growled at her.

"Jacob, help me" Bella pleaded at him.

"No Bella, Jace is a person that I have to protect Jace" Jacob said wrapping his arms around me.

"Jacob you don't love Jace, the imprinting is making you love her, you love me not her" Bella yelled at him. "That's where you're wrong Bella, the imprinting was just my

wolf finding it's soulmate, I Love Jace for herself nothing else" Jacob said as I smiled, Alice got out, dragged Bella back to the car, and driving off. As soon as they were

gone, I just looked Jacob in the eyes,

"Jacob I love you" I said before feeling his hands on my face and then kissing me. Hours later Dad came home and asked where Bella was, I told him she left to go to

Italy, plus I handed him the note. Jacob was in the same room.

"Jacob" Dad said.

"Charlie" Jacob said as he shook his hand.

"I see you're dating Jace" Dad said getting a beer.

"Yes Sir" Jacob replied.

"If you hurt her" Dad began.

"Sir I wouldn't hurt her even if I had a gun pointed to me head, I would jump in front of a grenade before I hurt her at all." Jacob said causing Dad to go wide eyed. A

few days later Jacob decided he wanted to talk to Bella with me by his side.

"You stay the hell out of my head." Jake said as I sat by a tree nearby.

"Jacob..." Bella began.

"I know you have something to say to me. But I wanna say something to you first. If that's alright? Thank you. Thank you for keeping Bella alive when... ...I didn't."

Edward said looking at me.

"No, you didn't. And it wasn't for your benefit, trust me." Jacob said looking at me.

"I'm still grateful. But I'm here now. And I'm not gonna leave her side till she orders me away." Edward said causing Jacob to be serious.

"We'll see. Hey, my turn to talk. I'm here to remind you about a key point in the Treaty." Jacob said as he looked at Edward dead in the eyes.

"I haven't forgotten." Edward replied.

"What key point?" Bella asked interested.

"If any of them bites a human, the truce is over." I finally spoke up.

"But if I choose it, it has nothing to do with you or Jacob." Bella replied.

"No... No, I won't let you. You're not gonna be one of them, Bella." I glared at Edward.

"It's not up to you." She retorted. "You know what we'll do to you. I won't have choice."Jacob spoke up.

"Bella, please come." I begged her.

"Don't make me choose." She replied.

"Because it'll be him. It's always been him." Bella said looking at both of us.

"Bella" I said feeling tears go down my face.

"Goodbye, Jacob." Edward said as I walked back to my tree.

"No, you don't speak for her!" Jacob growled before charging at the vampire, only to be slammed away, then phasing only a few yards away from me. His russet fur

shaking out.

"Bella, get out of here." Edward said as he was about to fight Jacob, Bella got between them and I walked carefully.

"Stop! Stop! You can't hurt each other without hurting me." Bella stared at them one at a time, Jacob still growling at Edward, I jogged quickly up to Jacob, and looked

him in his giant eyes. He let his ears down, I petted his head, he got low so I could get on his back, I jumped on, then gripped his fur between my fingers. Then Jacob

with me on his back got back up to normal stance and began galloping through the woods. I stuck my face in the back of his neck as his paws glided through the

forest. We got back to his house, he got a pair of shorts on, and then I cried in his arms.


	6. The Legends

Its been about a month and a half since Bella talked to Jacob about wanting to be turned, I was at Jacob's house, I woke up to Jacob's fingers rubbing my shoulder as

I smiled,

"Hey" I said smiling at his smile. I felt his lips on mine, he picked me up as I wrapped my arms around his neck and breathed in his smell,

"What are you doing" I said smiling as he set me on my feet.

"We're just going for a ride." He said shrugging his shoulders, I changed into my blue crop top, jean shorts and slip on shoes. I walked outside to see Jacob got on his

motorbike and I walked to it then got on, I wrapped my arms around his waist. We rode to Emily's place, Jacob has been spending a lot of his time away from Bella and

with me. Jacob got off, I jumped on his back, his arms holding my legs as they crossed his waist, he smiled at that. I jumped off to see the Pack along with Emily.

"Look who's back." I heard a familiar face, it was Quil wearing no shirt and his curly hair.

"What up, Jace?" He replied.

"Quil, you too?" I said after a hug, Jacob's arms wrapped around my waist.

"Yep. Finally made the pack." He said with a smirk.

"Jace, this is Leah Clearwater. Harry's daughter." Jacob said pointing to Leah, I knew her dad, he was like an uncle to me.

"Hey. I'm really sorry about your father." I said feeling a tear go down my face. I wiped it away, then I felt arms around me, it was Leah's. I hugged back, we parted

and I saw Emily.

"Hi. Hey. I was wondering when we'd see your face around here again." Emily said hugging me.

"Yeah, same here. Sam, we're good?" Jacob asked the alpha.

"We're good. She won't be getting through our line anytime soon." Sam replied as I nodded, I saw Leah give me a small smile, then she phased into a silver wolf with

golden fur on her forehead.

"So, when did Leah joined the pack?" I asked as Jacob as we walked his bike to the house.

"Around when Harry died. Her brother Seth, also phased. He's only fifteen. One of the youngest we've had. Sam keeps him home studying, but he's chomping at the

bit. Wish it was Leah who'd stay home." Jacob said as we go into the shed.

"You know, a triangle thing. We all have to live the Leah, Sam, Emily pain-fest. Wolf telepathy, remember?" He said as I nodded as I fiddled with my fingers.

"Remember when I told you I imprinted on you." Jacob asked looking at my cheeks, they felt hot as I nodded.

"Imprinting on someone is like... Like when you see her, everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you to the planet. It's her. Nothing else matters.

You would do anything... Be anything for her." He said before kissing me, our foreheads pressed together.

"Jace, I got you something" He said as he got something out of his pocket. It was a homemade bracelet, it was weaved with red, pink, green, darker yarns it was

beautiful.

"I love it" I said as he put it on,

"It's a Quileute version of a promise ring" He said looking me in the eyes.

"I love you" He said cupping my cheeks.

"I love you more" I replied as I placed my head on his chest. Later that night I asked Jacob if I could bring Bella to the Bonfire, he said I could so later I got Bella for the

Bonfire.

"You sure this is okay? I really hate being a party crasher."Bella said as we walked close to the bonfire.

"Technically, you're a Council Meeting crasher. See. The Council leaders, Dad, Quil's grandpa, and Sue Clearwater. She took over for Harry when he died." Jacob said as

he placed his arm around me.

"Okay, I should not be here. " Bella said scared.

"You're okay. I thought... I mean, they thought it would be good for you to hear the histories." Jacob said chuckling.

"The histories? The tribe's histories? Aren't they secret?" Bella asked.

"We all got a role to play. And you're a part of this. I mean, it's the first time Seth, Leah and Quil are hearing them, too. But you are the first outsider. Ever." Jacob

emphasized it.

"If I haven't known that, I wouldn't believe you. And would've dressed better. " Bella said shyly.

"Jake. Hey. It's about time, you got here. Paul's been hoovering the grub. But, I saved you some burgers. Good lookin out, Bro." I saw Seth.

"Bella, this is Seth Clearwater, Leah's brother. Newest member of the pack." Jacob said smiling as I laughed.

"Newest, bestest, brightest." Seth chuckled.

"And slowest." Jacob said as he playfully wrestled Seth, a whistle was ringing through the air.

"Come on. Your dad's about to start. Alright." Seth said happy. I sat in Jacob's lap while holding my sister's hand. We missed each other, but it was complicated.

"The Quileutes have been a small tribe from the beginning... But we've always had magic in our blood. We were great spirit warriors... Shape shifters, that transform

into the powerful wolf. This enabled us to scare off our enemies, and protect our tribe. One day our warriors came across a creature... It looked like a man, but it was

hard like stone, and cold as ice... Our warriors' sharp teeth, finally tore it apart... But only fire would completely destroy it. They lived in fear, the Cold Man was not

alone. And they were right. She took her vengeance out on the village. Our elder chief, Taha Aki, was the only spirit warrior left to save the tribe, after his son was

killed. Taha Aki's Third Wife could sees that he would lose... The Third Wife was no magical being, no special powers, but one... Courage. The Third Wife's sacrifice

distracted the Cold Woman, long enough for Taha Aki to destroy her. She saved the tribe. Over time, our enemies have disappeared. But one remains... The Cold Ones.

Our magic awakens when they near. And we sense it now, we feel the threat in our blood. Something terrible is coming. And we must all be ready. All of us." Billy told

the stories, I just huddled closer into Jacob's warmth as I felt tired.


	7. The Newborn's Are Coming Here

Jacob got me an hour before the graduation party for my sister, I got dressed. We arrive with Quil and Embry, Bella and I chatted for a bit. Jacob came beside me as I

saw Bella looking at the Psychic Vampire,

"Thanks. I'll be right back." She said as she wanted me to follow her, I obliged.

"Alice, what did you see?" Bella asked her as her focus came to us.

"The decision's been made." Alice said with a sad look at both of us.

"What's going on?" I saw Jacob, wrapped my arms around him.

"You're not going to Seattle?" Bella asked.

"No... They're coming here." She replied. The wolves and vampires along with Bella and myself got into a private room.

"They'll be here in four days." Alice said causing me to hold onto Jake.

"This could turn into a bloodbath." Emmett said.

"Who's behind it?" Esme asked.

"I didn't see anyone I recognize. Maybe one..." Alice said perplexed.

"I know his face. He's local, Riley Biers. He didn't start this. Whoever did is staying out of the action. They must be playing with the blind spots in your vision." Edward

said looking at me.

"Either way, the army is coming... ...and there aren't enough of us to protect the town." Carlisle said worried.

"Hold up. What damn army?" Jacob said as he held me close , his heart beating against my back as I shook out of fear.

"Newborns. Our kind." Carlisle said causing me to stay near Jacob.

"What are they after?" Jacob once again asked.

"They were passing around Bella and Jace's scents. two blouses." Alice said causing me to feel Jacob's arms around me tighten a bit but it gave me a sense of security.

"They're after us? What the hell does this mean?" I asked scared out of my mind.

"It means an ugly fight. With lives lost." Carlisle said then Jacob looked at my face which had fear written all over it, he nodded then looked at Carlisle.

"Alright... We're in." Jacob said putting me next to Quil.

"No. You'll get yourselves killed, no way." Bella said scared.

"I wasn't asking for permission." Jacob said looking at my sister.

"It means more protection for you. Jacob. Do you believe Sam will agree to... an understanding?" Edward asked my boyfriend.

"As long as we get to kill some vampires." Jacob smirked.

"Jasper?" Carlisle asked.

"They'll give us the numbers. And the newborns won't know they even exist. That'll give us an edge. We'll need to coordinate." Jasper replied.

"Carlisle, they'll gonna get hurt." Bella stated.

"We'll all need some training. Fighting newborns requires knowledge that Jasper has. You're welcome to join us." Carlisle said looking at Jacob.

"Alright. Name the time and place." Jacob replied.

"Jake... You don't know what you're getting yourself into." Bella once again spoke.

"Bella... This is what we do. You should be happy. Look at us, working together. You're the one who wanted us to get along, remember?" Jacob said before checking

me to make sure I was ok. He took me back home, where Charlie was drinking a beer. Jacob kept me company,

"I am doing this to protect you, Bella, and Charlie" He said before helping me sleep. The next day, Jacob and the pack met up, after Jacob phased, he got down, I got

on his back, Jacob followed the pack, once again I held onto his russet fur. Soon we got there.

"They don't trust us enough to be in their human forms." Edward said after Jacob let me off his back.

"Pay attention Jacob"I said petting his head. He let out a hefty growl. My sister nodded at us, Sam growled and Jacob growled back, my arms wrapped around Jacob's

left leg, my head darts into his fur, I breath it in as I smelt the forest on it.

"They came. That's what matters. Will you translate?" Carlisle asked Edward who had nodded to him.

"Welcome. Jasper has experience with newborns. He'll teach us how to defeat them." Carlisle said then I saw Sam look at Edward, Sam's low growl rumbled through

his large body.

"They want to know how the 'newborns' is differ from us." Edward commented to Carlisle.

"They're a great deal stronger than us, because their own human blood lingers in their tissues. Our kind is never more physically powerful...than in our first several

months of this life." Carlisle explained as Jasper then got in the front.

"Carlisle's right. That's why they are created. A newborn army, doesn't need thousands like a human army. And no human army could stand against them. The two

most important things to remember are, first... Never let them get their arms around you. They'll crush you instantly. The second... Never go for the obvious kill. They'll

be expecting that. And you will lose." Jasper emphasized the way he spoke to the Wolves.

"Emmett?" Jasper called out then each vampire began fighting, I stayed by Jacob's side the entire time. Soon Jacob got down on his belly, I climbed on his back, we

went back to his place, Jacob went behind his house then came back in his human form with shorts on, he hugged me then picked me up. Jacob took me inside, leading

me to his room, my arms wrapped around his neck as his lips pressed against mine, we soon looked each other in the eyes as we laid in his bed just enjoying each

other's company, we ended up cuddled the entire evening before I had to go home. When I went to my room I could feel the pull that signified the bond between

Jacob and I tingle in my chest, I saw that my window was open, I went to shut it as I felt someone watching me. I shut it and went to my bed, closing my eyes as I

drempt about Jacob's Wolf tackling something, then a loud crack echoed, then I felt pain envelop the right side my body, mainly my ribs and right arm. I woke up feeling

my ribs nothing hurt and I felt my arm nothing.

"What's happening to me?" I asked myself as I sat up and hugged my knees.


	8. The Battle

I was packed for the mountains.

"Whose head is unclear?" Jacob said as I was by his side.

"Nobody's, I hope." Bella replied.

"Alice says there's a storm coming." Edward said making me hold my bag close.

"Yeah, I can feel it. We should get going." Bella said hugging me as Jacob picked her up. I waited for Seth

"I'll see you in a couple of hours." Jacob said before leaving. I looked at Seth, he smiled as he then picked me up and began carrying me up the mountain, Soon Seth

reached the top, I saw Jacob, we hugged Jacob pressed his lips to mine, we parted but our foreheads were touching.

"You should get back before the storm hits." Bella suggested to Jacob but he shook his head at her.

"No, I'm staying. You'll need my connection to the pack, to keep tabs on what's going on." Jacob said as I felt his body heat warming me up.

"You're not going to fight?" She asked with a smile.

"Seth will spell me in the morning. He's not happy about missing the action, but it'll keep him out of trouble." Jacob said after kissing my forehead.

"Let's get you inside." I heard Edward say, soon it became dark,

"Alright lets get you to sleep" Jake said as we got into our sleeping bag, he kept me warm.

"Jacob, can you keep Bella warm" Edward asked as the wind picked up.

"Forget it" Jacob said. "I looked in my boyfriend's went to the tent, combined our bags so it was bigger, Jacob faced me and Bella scooched to his back. Jacob's chest

faced mine, I looked at him, he smiled at me then kissed me, I kissed back then parted but the top of my head went under his chin. I wanted to spend more time with

Jacob, but my sister would butt in, what is she trying to do? Make us tear each other apart? I fell asleep, dreaming about Jacob and I under the moonlight. I woke up

and got dressed into my other clothes I packed, Jacob wasn't here. I got out and saw Seth in his wolf form.

"Hi, Seth." I said smiling. I walked to see Jacob before he left. What I saw made me furious, Bella was kissing Jacob, he pushed her away, I stomped towards her,

"Bella what the hell" Jacob yelled at her,

"Jacob you don't love Jace, it's me you love, and I love you" She said as she tried hugging him, I pulled her away from my imprinter, she looked at me with a smirk. I

brought my hand back and slapped her as hard as I could knocking her on her ass, she was shocked as she fell back into the snow,

"Go back to your bloodsucker" Jacob snarled at her, he was shaking, Bella got up and stomped back to the tent. I turned to Jacob who had this betrayed look,

"She kissed me" He said as he wiped his lips,

"I know"I said as I wrapped my arms around him, I looked into those chocolate brown eyes,

"It's always been you and it will always be you Jace, you have my heart" Jacob said as I smiled, a tear going down my face, he then kissed me with so much passion

and love, I felt like I was walking on air.

"I gotta go." He said as he hugged me.

"I'll be back when this is all over." He said looking at me with those chocolate eyes. I nodded and he left. I watched as he phased into his wolf and began running

down the mountain, I walked back to the tent where Edward was in this stance while Bella was by his side.

"It's starting. Jacob just got there. He's good." Edward said as I stood near Seth.

"Someone's hurt?" Bella asked as Edward looked around.

"She's close. I can hear her thoughts. Seth, go." Edward said as I got behind him but he left.

"She found us. She's not alone." Edward said as I felt my heart racing. I saw Riley appearing a few feet away,

"Riley... Listen to me. Victoria's just using you, to distract me. But she knows I'll kill you. In fact, she'll be glad she doesn't have to deal with you anymore. " Edward

said as Riley looked at Victoria.

"Don't listen, Riley. I told you about their mind tricks." Victoria pleaded at him.

"I can read her mind, so I know what she thinks of you." Edward complied with the truth.

"He's lying." Victoria growled as she tried convincing Riley her lies.

"She only created you and this army to avenge her true mate, James. It's the only thing she cares about. Not you." Edward said as he looked at Riley.

"There's only you. You know that." Victoria said as I kept behind Edward.

"Think about it. You're from Forks, you know the area. That's the only reason she chose you. She doesn't love you." Edward said as I clutched Bella's arms in only fear

of dying.

"Riley... Don't let him do this to us. You know I love you." Victoria said looking so desprete.

"You're dead" Riley said and tackled Edward, Bella and I hide behind a rocks. Everything passed so fast, everything was blurring as the adrenaline in my body was

making my heart beat faster.

"Victoria. Victoria." I saw Riley get dragged by Seth's wolf. Soon Edward bit of Victoria's head.

"Something's wrong. Alice needs us to go. And now." Edward said as he took us down to the battle area where dead vampire bodies were burning.

"The pack and Jace needs to leave. The Volturi won't honor a truce with the werewolves." Carlisle said as I saw Jacob trotting into the clearing. I saw a newborn and I

stiffened.

"Leah, don't." Edward yelled after Leah ran at it and failed to get her jaws on it's body, Jacob charged at it, he tumbled with the newborn, it got it's arms around his

ribs and a sickening crack roared through the air, Jacob let out a pain filled whine as I clung my arms around my rib, my dream it came true, but that wasn't going

through my mind, what was is the pain in my ribs that was really Jacob's, our bond was making me feel his pain, it hurt so bad. I heard growling and tearing, but my

focus was on Jacob. I got up, but still clenching my ribs, I ran to his as soon as he was human.

"Hold on, Carlisle is gonna take care of you." Edward as I watched Carlisle holding Jacob's arm

"The bones on the right half of his body are shattered." Carlisle said as I got to his side.

"Jace." Jacob said whining.

"Jake, I'm right here, I'm not leaving your side." I said feeling tears going down my cheek, the pain was growing in my ribs.

"I need to set the bones before his accelerated healing kicks in. It's already starting." Carlisle said.

"We need to get him out of here. We're not gonna win a fight with the Volturi." Edward said with hastiness.

"We'll take him back to Billy's." Sam said worried.

"I'll be there as soon as I can." Carlisle said as Sam pick me up, I was still in pain,

"I want Jacob" I said feeling tired, I closed my eyes, I opened them to see I was in Billy's living room.

"Jacob, Billy is he ok" I asked his father.

"Yeah he was asking for you" Billy replied. I got up, hugged him and darted to Jacob's room, what I saw scared me. Jacob with wrap all over his upper torso, sweat

riddled his body,

"OH Jacob" I said as I darted to the bedside.

"Jace I'm ok" He said as he shuttered.

"Jacob I thought I lost you" I said crying.

"Cmon, over to my good side." He said nodding. I got to the right of his bed and laid next to him.

"Jace I love you" Jacob said as he wrapped his good arm around me.

"I love you" I said as I felt his good arm wrap around me,

"As I love you" Jacob replied as I was beginning to fall asleep.


	9. Proof Of Love

"Jacob come on" I said with a smile. I was taking him to my grandparents lake house a few miles from La Push.

"Alright Alright" He said as he got his bag. I got in the car, he began to drive, soon it was half past eight, but we made it, the hose was beautiful, it had an extra

feature cause the front of it had a porch that had stairs that lead into the lake.I got out of the truck, grabbed my bag and began walking up. Unlocking the door, I

stood at the threshold, I soon felt Jacob lift me up, I laughed as his lips pressed against my forehead, he set me down.

"So this is the living room" I said giving him the tour, the living room had a large flat screen TV, the view was large with a balcony and it showed the lake .

"Very spacious" He said wrapping his arms around my waist. I lead him upstairs.

"And this is the master bedroom" I said as I opened the door, the master bedroom also had a balcony that also had a view of the lake and forest, I felt memories filling

my mind. I felt Jacob's lips pressing against my neck. I turned around, pressing my lips to his.

"Jace" I heard him groan.

"Jacob, I have to tell you something" I said staring into his chocolate eyes. He nodded and held me close.

"That day when that newborn injured you, I thought you were going to die" I said feeling a tear fall from my eyes.

"I can't imagine my life without you in it." I said feeling love in my heart. His hands cupped my cheeks,

"Hey hey hey. Shh Jace I'm not going anywhere, I will never leave you I promise" He said holding me in his arms.

"Jacob" I said before I felt his lips press to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck. I felt something new filling me, it felt like something was burning.

"Jacob, I've never.." I said as I felt a new feeling I have never felt before flood my body.

"Neither have I" He replied causing me to jump, wrapping my legs around his waist, Jacob caught me, but lips never parting. We got on the bed,he pulled the covers

over us, I wanted this, Jacob made me feel alive, made me feel special, basically made me feel love I had never felt in my life, a love that only my other half could give

me. I lifted myself up taking off my jacket and shirt,

"Like what you see" I said with a smile, my almost bare body slightly exposed. He nodded, pressing his lips to my neck, I tore off his top,

"Sorry" I said feeling weird.

"It's ok" He said with a smile. He continued kissing me as he takes his shirt off, his pecs and abs exposed to me, his lips began sucking a mark on my neck as he

carefully took off my shorts and panties, I was nervous as he stuck a finger near my virgin lips, he prodded one inside, I bit my lower lip as he curled it,

"Jacob" I groaned as he then licked up my pussy,

"Are you sure you're a virgin...cause your eating me out...like a...professional" I moaned as his tongue licked up my slit,

"I got some advise from Paul" He said as he pinched my clit making me squeal as I felt my lower belly tightening,

"Jacob please" I growled as I felt my walls tightening on his three fingers that stretched me nicely. I felt his tongue lap at my lower lips, the tightening was so much I

moaned out my release, I felt something gush out of me as he just continued lapping. I looked at his face, oh my god I just came all over him,

"Oh god Jake I'm so sorry" I said as he smiled at me,

"Paul told me virgins can't cum, well you proved him wrong" Jacob said as he licked his lips, my juices cleaned off of him,

"You taste so sweet my Jace" He said as he came up to me and kissed my lip, I could taste myself, it didn't bother me. Jacob then took his pants off revealing his large

erection to me, will that all fit inside me? He got on top of me as I felt the tip hitting my barrier but it didn't apply pressure.

"Are you sure you want this tonight, we don't have to" He asked as he had our hips close to one another. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his lips to

mine. I felt some pressure then I felt it, his dick thrusted forward, breaking my barrier quickly, the utter pain as I felt like I was being tore in two. I screamed in pain,

Jacob stopped as he bottomed out, he was shaking not in frustration, I held him as he pressed kisses on my face, lips and neck,

"Jace are you ok" He asked worried about my cries of pain that ceased just a few seconds ago. Our harsh breathing was the only thing I could hear. I felt tears

escaping my eyes.

"Just wait please it hurts" I said with a bit of pain still in my voice,

"Are you.." Jacob asked but I just kissed him, he peppered parts of my body he could reach without moving his lower hips, he peppered my skin with passionate kisses

to distract me from the pain I was feeling. I held him close, my heavy breathing stopped as the pain ceased all together, I nodded he got the signal I was ready and

slowly began to pull back only to push forward, I felt no more pain, but I felt something else pleasure. Soon the only things in the room you could hear was the slow

skin slapping skin, moans, pants,and the I love you here and there.

"Jacob" I groaned as I felt my walls beginning to clench around him I groaned as I felt my release playing out, I held onto my lover tight.

"Jace I" He groaned before I felt him give a few harder yet pleasurable thrust before he stilled, not moving. He must have reached his peak cause I felt something else

enter me, it was warm he indeed came inside me, soon he pulled away, then laid by my side, I was sore, but he gathered my over pleasured body to cuddle with him, I

whined but soon was comfortable again.

"Jace I love you" I looked at those chocolate eyes.

"As I love you" I replied before falling asleep to the beating of his heart, nothing could bring me out of the bliss I was feeling at that time. Everything was falling into

place or so I thought.


	10. The One Thing That Changes Everything

It was about three weeks before Jacob and I eventually got home, nothing could break us apart, we got into the house before the rain eventually started pouring.

"Easy Jake" I said as he carried me inside. He set me down, pressing his lips to mine, of course I pressed back.

"Jake you got a letter" Billy said as he wheeled himself over to us. Jacob took the letter, opened it, I saw his face go from smiling happy that we finally we're one to

angry.

"Jacob, are you ok" I asked worried about what he was reading, he then tore away from me and ran outside, Billy and I followed him.

"Jake! Jacob" Billy called out. I screamed for him to come back, but he tore off his shirt and phased. His russet wolf running in the woods, roaring in anger and

dishonor. I soon gathered enough strength to walk, finding the letter that caused him to storm away. Bella is getting married, this is how she decides to tell him, I was

shaking, not because of the rain, but because I knew that Bella wanted to be turned, I didn't expect her to use something like this as an excuse to get turned. I heard

gravel behind me crunch, I looked up to see Billy, he took my hand, we went inside. Sobs racked my body, the pull from the imprinting was making me feel wrong, like I

was being smashed then put back together only to be smashed again. I saw Sam at the door, walking over I opened it.

"Where's Jacob" He asked as he shut the door and wiped his feet.

"Jacob I don't know, we just got back from my grandparent's lake house, Billy gave him a letter, he ran out of the house, phased and ran north" I said sitting down, I

gave Sam the letter. He huffed, looking at me,

"It hurts Sam knowing my sister is going to be one of them and that Jacob is angry enough to outrage" I said as I let my salty tears leave my eyes.

"The pack will find him I promise" Sam said as he rubbed my back.

"Bring him home" I said staring into his eyes. Sam got up, went outside, next thing I hear is howling. Billy rolls over to me, I feel tired, so I just close my eyes. I wake

up later the next day, feeling queasy, I get up and walk, remembering that Jacob was gone, I take deep breaths, but soon I feel sick to my stomach. I rush to the

bathroom, and throw up.

"Jace you ok" I heard Billy's familiar voice. I continue to vomit, soon I feel a hand on my back, he was telling me that I was ok. Soon I stop, I sit on the bath,

"You sure your ok" He asked as I brushed my teeth.

"Yeah might be a stomach bug" I said as he looked at me doubtful.

"What" I asked tilting my head.

"Don't take this the wrong way but I don't think it's a stomach bug" He said before taking my hand in his.

"I'll be back" He said before wheeling out. Couldn't be a stomach bug what it's not like. I paused, when was my last cycle? I took out my phone, looked at the calender.

I'm late, I was never late, I was supposed to have my period about two weeks ago. I gasped at myself, Jake and I never used protection, but I was on birth control, I

looked up to see Billy.

"I called Emily, she said to come over" He said as I got up.

"Thanks" I replied as I headed for the door. I drove over to Emily's place,

"So what's this I hear that Billy doesn't think you have a stomach bug" Emily asked as I sat down.

"Em, I'm late by two weeks, I'm never late, Jake and I never used protection, I think I might be pregnant" I said feeling tears go down my cheeks.

"Ok go in the bathroom, bottom drawer, tell me when your done" She said rubbing my back as she gave me a small smile. I got up, walked to the bathroom with phone

in hand. I shut the door, opened the bottom drawer to find pregnancy tests. I picked up three of them, reading the instructions, I then took them out. After I did what

was required, I pulled out my phone and set the timer for 5 minutes. I looked at the door, Emily came inside, and sat with me.

"Emily what if I am pregnant? What am I going to do? Dad will hate me, Jacob will hate me" I said feeling more tears shed.

"Are you going to get rid of it if you are" She asked as she handed me tissues.

"No I don't believe in abortion" I said wiping my face.

"That's good" She said with a smile.

"This could change my life, I am a terrible daughter, Charlie will throw me out if I am, Jacob will leave me" I said sniffling. She held me for the whole wait. Soon my

phone went off,

"I can't look" I said covering my eyes.

"Yes you can" Emily said as I looked at her. I nodded, got up and looked at those three plastic stick that could determine my future. Three pluses,

"I'm pregnant" I said holding one that said I was about two weeks.

"I'm pregnant with Jacob Black's baby" I said sliding down.

"You're going to be ok" Emily said as she lead me to the living room after I threw the tests away.

"I am not getting rid of it or putting it up for adoption, it is now my responsibility" I said as I looked at my flat toned belly.

"That's great" Emily said as she got me some water. I drank it, then realized I was going to be a mom.

"I am going to be a mother" I said with a small smile on my face, happy joyous tears fell from my cheeks. I want Jacob, hell I want my sister. My sister, she was making

me her maid of honor.

"I have to tell my Dad, hell I have to tell Billy, I have to tell Jacob" I said looking at the woods. Jacob please come home.

"Thank you Emily" I said as I hugged her.

"No problem" She replied before I soon drove myself to my dad's place, Bella must still be at the Cullen's.

"Cmon Jace" I said as I walked inside to see my dad looking at his phone.

"Hi Daddy" I said with a smile. "

hey pumpkin." He said as I was engulfed in a hug.

"Dad we need to talk" I said as he looked at me confused.

"Oh" He said as we sat down.

"Dad you love me right" I asked as I looked dead at him.

"Of course I love you" He said with a smile on his face.

"Dad promise you won't freak out" I said twiddling my thumbs.

"Jacy are you ok, in trouble, baby girl tell me what's on your mind" He said taking my hands in his.

"Dad" I said holding in the tears.

"Jace just tell me please, nothing you could say will make me love you any less I promise you that" He said with a smile, making me feel better.

"Dad I'm pregnant" I said with a shaky breath.

"You're what" He said a bit confused.

"I'm pregnant" I said loud enough for him to hear.

"Are you sure" He said looking at me. I nodded,

"Jace how did this happen" He asked shaking a little.

"Jacob and I went to Grandma Swan's beach house after he was recovered from his accident" I said making sure that he still remember that Jacob was hurt about a

month and a half ago. Dad didn't know that he was injured by a newborn, but Billy told him that he was in a motorcycle accident.

"And it just happened, birth control fails sometimes" I said with a few shivers.

"What are you going to do" He asked,

"I am not getting rid of it or putting it up for adoption, it is now my responsibility" I said as I stood up.

"Ok, I just don't want you getting hurt or worse heartbroken" He said as he hugged me.

"I'm not, Jacob loves me too much to let that happen" I replied as we parted.

"Speaking of the boy have you told him yet" Dad asked as I got a water from the fridge.

"Jacob had a few errands to run for his dad" I lied to him.

"But you will tell him right"He asked after I took a few gulps.

"I'm not going to hide something so life changing from him." I said shaking my head.

"Well good" He said as he opened the fridge and got a beer.

"I'mma gonna be a grandpa" He said with a smile. I chuckled,

"well I have to go to Billy's, I will see you at the wedding" I said with a smile.

"Ok see you then kiddo." He replied before I left and went to Billy's. I walked inside and saw Billy at the table looking at the wedding invitation.

"Have you heard anything from Sam" I asked as I sat next to him.

"Sam told me they found his scent heading to Canada, but they are close" He replied as he looked at me.

"Billy you were right its not just a stomach bug, I'm pregnant and it's Jacob's, I am not getting rid of it." I said looking at him. Billy smiled and brought me in for a hug.

"Jacob needs to come home" Billy said as I looked at my phone. From Sam: Found Jacob, don't worry, he's calmed down and we will be back at La Push by late tomorrow.

"Billy they found him" I said feeling happy tears.

"Good this will be perfect" Billy said with a smile. I went to Jacob's room and fell asleep, _Jacob and I were at the LaPush park, cuddling with one another enjoying each_

 _other's company._

 _"Mommy Daddy" I opened my eyes to see a little boy with brown hair and quileute skin walking towards us._

 _"Hey There's our lil Ryan" Jacob said as he lifted him into my lap._

 _"I love you Mommy" Ryan said as I looked at him._

 _"I love you too"I said kissing his forehead._ I woke up to see I had one hand over my flat belly.

"Sending me dreams already huh pumpkin" I said caressing my stomach. I got up, ate some cereal, and drove over to the Cullen's, Esme found me and took me to

where Bella was getting ready. I hugged her then sat beside her.

"What did I say about beauty sleep?" Alice asked my sister.

"Sorry, bad dream. It was wedding jitters." Bella replied,

"Do you need some help?" I saw Rose I nodded,

"Weddings. They bring everyone together." Alice said as Rose began with my makeup, she was making sure every detail was perfect, she did for my eyes shadow a

brown smokey eye day to night look.

"Love it" I smiled. Then my nails were stunning due to her doing a cool blue nails with silver tips, last hair, I watched as she made sure that no loose hairs would pop out and make me stand out, it was beautiful, it was a weaved bun.

"Alice? Jace? Bella?" I heard my Mom's voice for the first time in many years.

"ln here, Mom." Bella called out. Soon I saw my mom, we looked at her and smiled.

"Oh, my gosh! You're both so beautiful. Oh, honey. Crap! My mascara. " She said wiping it clean or trying to.

"Mom!" I said as Alice got her a hankie.

"Thanks. Charlie, get in here." Mom called and I saw my Dad in a tux.

"You sure? I don't wanna... I know. I look hot."He said and I smiled.

"We thought you needed something blue. And something old. Besides your mother."Dad said and Mom scoffed at that. They opened the case and inside was a comb.

"It was Grandma Swan's." Dad said then Mom said

"But we added the sapphires.". I looked at it.

"It's beautiful, you guys. Wow. Thank you so much." Bella said grateful.

"It's your first family heirloom. Pass on to your daughter, and her daughter." Mom said holding in the tears.

"Mom, I love it." Bella said trying to hug her but Alice didn't want her smudging her makeup.

"Thank you." Bella said as Rose placed the comb in her hair.

"Okay. Time for the dress!" Alice said as she went to the closet.

"Do you wanna see it?"Alice asked.

"I want to see it!" Mom said and I looked at Rose, she had my dress, I went into the bathroom and changed. I looked at my flat belly, soon it would be round, I smiled

at that, sooner or later I would have to tell Bella, but not now. I walked out wearing a light blue Dresstells Women's Sweetheart Bridesmaid Dress, My Bracelet Jacob

made me, a Jamie Joseph Leather Cord Bracelet with a Rainbow Moonstone, and My G by Guess Gifted Two-Piece Dress Sandals. Everyone loved my dress, makeup

and shoes. Soon I saw Bella being lead out by Dad down the Alter, I stood with pride as Dad handed Bella to Edward.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are gathered here on this glorious day to witness the union of Edward Cullen and Bella Swan." The minister said and they began their vows.

"I, Edward Cullen. Take you, Bella Swan. To have and to hold." Edward said smiling.

"For better or for worse." Bella responded staring into Edward's eyes.

"For richer, for poorer." He replied to her.

"ln sickness and in health." She continued.

"To love." He said just watching her.

"To cherish. As long as we both shall live." They said in unison. They said their 'I Do' Then they kissed,

clapping and cheering flooded the audience. Soon the reception began, I stayed close to Seth pretty much the entire time.

"He will be here soon Jace" Seth said getting me some water.

"Thanks" I said with a smile.

"Excuse me. Is this on? Hello? Umm, I'd like to propose a toast. To my new sister. Bella, I hope you've gotten enough sleep these last 18 years. 'Cause you won't be

getting any more for a while." Emmett said at the mic.

"Well, Bella was just like everybody else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Or "The Hair," as I call him. And then, suddenly, Edward is all about Bella. Even though she's

not the captain of the volleyball team. I'm just kidding. I'm just kidding. Or the president of the student council." Jessica said causing me to giggle quietly to myself.

"Edward will be a good husband. I know this because I'm a cop. I know things. Like how to hunt somebody to the ends of the Earth." Dad said making us laugh.

"Now that you're my sister, you'll have to get over your aversion to fashion." Alice said with a smile.

"And I know how to use a gun." Dad said causing me to roll my eyes.

"Skirts, heels, handbags." Alice continued.

"Go to sleep, my love. Go to sleep. When you wake you'll see me." Mom sang, soon it was my turn.

"I just want everyone to know that the light I see in the couple before us has been through the rain of events that kept pouring on them, but they still shine as bright

as the stars you see in the night sky, so I would like to toast to Bella and Edward" I said with a smile then I sat down after people cheered. Soon Edward was at the

mic.

"I'd like to thank Renée and Charlie for bringing such a wonderful

person into the world and into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever. It's an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bare your soul to. And who

will accept you for what you are. I've been waiting, what seems like a very long time, to get beyond what I am. And with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin. So I'd like

to propose a toast to my beautiful bride. No measure of time with you will be long enough. But let's start with forever." Edward said and people cheered. Soon people

were dancing, Seth got me, lead me back to the house where people were not. Edward and Bella were right behind us, soon I saw the man I loved and was baring a

child with.

"The best man didn't have time to get a tux." Jacob said causing me to run at him, and become engulfed in a hug. Soon Bella got into the hug.

"I'm sorry I'm late." Jacob said making me smile,

"I'll see if Seth wants to dance" I said with a smile. Jacob nodded, I found Seth and we began to dance.

"So You and Jacob" Seth said making me smile.

"Yeah, I am not the only one that Jake will have to worry about" I said smiling at the quote.

"What do you mean" He asked,

"Well lets just say I have a part of Jacob within" I smirked.

"Wait you're" Seth started.

"Don't tell him, I want to tell him myself" I said smiling even more.

"That's great" Seth said hugging me.

"I know I just feel everything's going to be ok now" I said looking at the sky.

"Are you out of your mind?" I overheard Jacob yelling.

"Seth let's go" I said grabbing his hand and racing back to see Jacob, Bella and Edward.

"Huh? You'll kill her!" Jacob yelled almost charging them, but Seth got to him first.

"Walk away, Jake." Seth said as he tried pulling my imprinter away. Soon Sam, Embry, and Paul appeared from the woods.

"Enough, Jacob!" Sam growled.

"Stay out of this, Sam." Jacob growled back. I just stood there, what caused Jacob to go from calm to angry in a matter of minutes.

"You're not gonna start something that we'll have to finish. "Sam responded.

"She'll die." Jake responded.

"She's not our concern anymore." Sam said as I walked over to Jacob. I looked at Sam, He nodded, Emily already told him.

Jacob passed Sam, but shoulder checked him hard and disappeared into the woods.

"Let's go, Seth!" Sam yelled. Seth looked at me.

"We will be at Emily's" He said as I watched him leave.

"I better go calm him down" I said before hugging Bella, shaking Edward's hand and going to Emily's, I heard a very familiar howl. Jacob, it

sounded like he was in pain. I continued driving till I got home to change, I kept on my promise bracelet, I never take that thing off and I don't plan to. I got in my car,

started to drive to Emily's, soon I got there, only to see some of the pack outside. I got out of my car, nodded at Seth, and went inside.

"Jacob, Jace is here, she needs to talk to you" Sam said as I followed the voice to see Jacob sitting on the couch and Sam standing up.

"Thank you Sam" I said before he left. I walked over to Jacob, he pressed his lips to mine,I happily pressed back.

"Jake I missed you so much" I said as tears fell down my cheeks.

"Shh Shh Jacy I am not going anywhere I love you too much" He said pulling me to lie on his chest.

"Jacob I need to tell you something" I said looking into those loving chocolate eyes of his.

"What" He asked staring back into my blue eyes. Here goes nothing.

"Jacob I'm pregnant" I said placing one of my hands on my belly.

"Your what" He asked looking at my lower belly.

"Jacob Ephraim Black I am pregnant with your child" I said with some fear in my voice, He's going to leave me, I know it.

"Are you sure" He asked wanting to know.

"Yes" I nodded and his lips went to mine.

"I love you so much" He said as he pressed his lips to my flat belly.

"Jacob I love you" I said as he carried me to the spare guest bedroom and we laid in the bed, he talked to my belly, telling our child that he would protect it with his

life. Soon I fell asleep like that.


	11. Pack's Divided

Two weeks have gone by, Jacob and I have been discussing that we might move into my grandparent's lake house, Grandma Swan did give me ownership over it

anyway. I had a little baby bump that I could still cover with normal t-shirts.

"Only eight more months Jake" I said as we got to his house. Once inside I found Billy, Dad and Sue.

"Hey, Son." Billy said as he rolled over to us, I smiled, but felt like there was something wrong.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"Bella called him." Billy replied, Jacob and I went over to my dad.

"Hey, haven't seen you in a while. You okay?" He asked looking at my slightly round belly.

"So, you finally heard from Bella?" I asked as Jacob wrapped his arms around my waist.

"They're extending their trip. Seems she caught a bug. They wanna wait until she feels better before they travel." Charlie replied.

"She's sick." Jacob spoke up.

"Yeah, she told me not to worry, but she sounded, I don't know, off." Dad said looking at the window.

"She'll be okay, Charlie. Come on. Let's eat." Sue spoke up before Jacob took my hand and headed for the door, but Billy stopped him.

"Jacob, let it go." Billy said, Jacob shook him off.

"I'll go with him, I will be fine" I said before running after my boyfriend. Jacob was on his bike, I got on wrapping my arms around his waist, and we were off. Soon we

arrived at the Cullen's.

"Stay by my side ok" He said looking into my eyes.

"Always" I replied. We got to the door, Carlisle was there.

"ls it true?" Jacob asked before Carlisle asked how we were.

"Listen, just give it to us straight." Jacob panicked.

"Jake, is that you?" I heard the unmistakable voice of my sister.

"She's here?" I asked worried.

"They came home two weeks ago. Jake Jace" Carlisle said as we walked upstairs. I saw the whole Cullen family in the Living room, Bella was on the couch behind

Rose.

"I'm glad you came." Bella said as I noticed her under eyes were deep purple, like she hasn't gotten sleep, her eyes were still those dark honey brown, human. Jacob

and I tried to get close but Rose blocked us.

"Close enough." Rose growled.

"What's your problem?" I asked her.

"Rose, it's okay." Bella calmed her down, Rose moved and Jacob along with myself sat across from her. She looked bad.

"You look terrible." Jacob said with a smirk, I punched his shoulder.

"Yeah, it's nice to see you, too." She said with a smile.

"So, are you gonna tell me what's wrong with you?" I asked wanting to know.

"Rose, you wanna help me up?" Bella asked as she was helped up, now I know why she looks this way, her midsection was like a balloon, she is pregnant like eight

months. Bella pulled her shirt down.

"You did this!" Jacob spat at Edward, rushing him, but Emmett blocked him.

"We didn't know it was even possible." Carlisle said concerned as Jacob slapped away Emmett's hand from his shoulder.

"What is it?" Jacob growled.

"l'm not sure." Carlisle said looking at Jacob.

"l can't see it, either. And l can't see Bella's future anymore." Alice said with a sad look on her face.

"We've been researching legends, but there isn't much to go on. What we do know is that it's strong. And fast-growing." Carlisle said and that caused Jacob to shake

a little.

"Why haven't you done anything? Take it out of her!" Jacob yelled at Carlisle.

"This is none of your business, dog." Rose yelled at Jake.

"Rose! All this fighting isn't good for Bella " Esme said in a growl.

"The fetus isn't good for Bella." Alice stared at her sister.

"Say the word, Alice. "Baby." It's just a little baby. " Rose said and I walked outside to the balcony, tears fell out of my eyes. I was trying to grasp why Bella wanted to

keep it, when she couldn't see it was initially killing her. I then looked at my bump. I placed my hand on it. Bella's baby didn't cause too much discoloring to her belly,

but you have to remember that it's a baby. Soon I saw Jacob looking at me and shaking his head, basically telling me he needed to clear his head.

Jacob's POV

I was breathing heavily, I slammed my jacket on the ground. I pushed my bike over to a tree without damaging it. I jumped mid~air and phased into my wolf, growls

emitted from my mouth. I saw memories of the conversation I had with Bella. I jumped and a car was about to hit me and I jumped out of the way. I howled and ran.

 ** _Jake Jake Jake Jake Jake_. ** The pack screamed in my heads, I got to the lumber yards.

 _ **Is it true Jake, What is it. Its growing fast. It's . A monstrosity, an abomination, on our land. We can't allow it, we can't allow it, We Can't Allow It**. _ The pack

screamed in my mind.

 _ **WE HAVE TO PROTECT THE TRIBE. WHAT THEY BRED WON'T BE ABLE TO CONTROL IT'S THIRST. EVERY HUMAN WILL BE IN DANGER** _ Sam growled.

 _ **We ready** _ Quil said digging his paws in the ground.

 _ **No time to waste** _ Leah said baring her teeth.

 ** _Now_** I growled.

 ** _WE MUST DESTROY IT BEFORE IT IS BORN_** _ **.** _ Sam growled louder.

 ** _You mean kill Bella_** Seth asked.

 ** _HER CHOICE AFFECTS US ALL_** Sam growls and I snarl.

 _ **Bella is human our protection applies to her** _ I growled.

 _ **She dying anyway** _ Leah growled at me and I attacked her. Sam growled and I got off of her.

 _ **WE HAVE REAL ENEMIES TO FIGHT TONIGHT** _ Sam grunted.

 ** _Tonight_** I ask. Seth whimpered beside me.

 _ **YOU WILL FIGHT WITH US JAKE**. _ Sam said baring his teeth and climbing down. Seth cowers down and Sam goes to me. I snarled challengingly at him. He bared his

teeth at me, my head went down fighting Sam's command . Sam snarled at me more, I shook my head.

 ** _I...WILL...NOT.._** I growled using my alpha voice.

 _ **I AM THE GRANDSON OF EPHRAIM BLACK**_ I growled shifting my stance.

 _ **I AM THE GRANDSON OF A CHIEF.**_ I snarled at Sam and he began backing down.

 _ **I WASN'T BORN TO FOLLOW YOU OR ANYONE ELSE**_. I snarled in my alpha voice. Sam started to shrink down. I body checked him and I ran off. I couldn't hear the

pack any longer.

My POV

I stayed by Bella's side half the time.

"Yeah Bella I'm pregnant too with Jacob's baby" I said as soon as I made sure Jacob was back.

"So this makes us both aunts I guess" She smiled. I nodded, she shivered so I brought myself closer to her, trying to warm her up.

"Thanks Jace" She said before she fell asleep. Days went by, Jacob and I decided to stay to help the Cullens best we could, I was still alive because of three reasons,

one I was Bella's sister, two I was pregnant with Jacob's baby which gave a as Rose called 'Wolf Smell' and third Jacob would kill them if they even thought of using me

as a blood bag.

"Feels complete when you're here, Jake Jace." Bella said as I was on her right side keeping her warm, somehow the baby raised my temperature to around a 100

degrees, but healthily. Bella was about to vomit, but I rubbed her back, it stopped her from getting sick, Morning sickness really didn't bother me, and Carlisle made

sure the baby I was have would be fine.

"We need to find a way to get some food into her system." Esme said making me nod my head.

"If I could only see the fetus..." Alice said making me grimace.

"The baby." Rose said seeing my reaction.

"...maybe I could figure out what it wants." Alice said wanting to know.

"Think you might be right. Jacob just had an idea." Edward said thinking.

"It wasn't an idea. It was a snide comment." Jake reprized his thought.

"What were you thinking?" Carlisle asked.

"That it's probably just looking for someone to sink its teeth into." Jake said his thought aloud. Ok weird but might work.

"He's thirsty." Bella whimpered a little causing me to rub her back more.

"I know the feeling." Emmett said shaking a little.

"If it's craving, it's not gonna want animal blood." I said aloud. They all looked at me.

"What" I said shrugging my shoulders.

"I have some O negative laid aside for Bella." Carlisle said as he went to his home clinic.

"Walk with me." Alice said begging Jasper to get out of the room. Rose looked at Emmett, he gave her a look and she nodded, he got up and walked out of the room. I

saw Carlisle filling a glass cup with blood.

"Wait, wait, wait. You're gonna make her drink that?" Jacob said shaking a little.

"It's the fastest way to test the theory." Carlisle replied.

"Only if you're comfortable with it." Edward responded.

"I'll try anything." Bella said nodding.

"Just hold on." Edward said and I saw Jacob getting queasy.

"I think I'm gonna be sick." He groaned. I scoffed at him.

"This might make it a little easier to take." Edward said handing her a syraform cup with a straw and cover. I stayed by her side, watching as the dark red liquid went

up the straw and into her mouth. She swallowed,

"Tastes good." She said before drinking more. I asked for her hand, she gave it to me, Carlisle nodded at me. I checked her heart rate.

"Your pulse is already getting stronger." I said smiling.

"It's working." Esme said and I felt better.

"Sis I am getting a bit cramped" I said as I shimmied a little. She nodded and allowed me to get up, I stood and stretched. Jacob got to my side and kissed me while

placing his hands on my small bump.


	12. Renesmee

About a week has gone by since the pack declared war on the Cullen's Jacob and I decided to stay, Leah and Seth joined Jacob as a rebelling act. I was with Rose,

Alice and Bella. I like the names she came up with.

"Can't we come up with something just a little more classic?" Rose asked, I scoffed at the thought. Soon I saw Jacob and Edward, I smiled. Soon they walked over to

us, I helped my sister stand up,

"Hey. Are you okay?" Bella asked as I rubbed her spine.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm the one carrying a demon." Jacob smirked, I glared and he put his hands up like he was innocent.

"This is pretty important, Bella. Why don't you tell Jacob what you've decided?"I said smiling.

"What now?" Jake asked confused.

"Rose is trying to talk Bella out of her baby names." Edward replied.

"She hates them." Bella said shuddering.

"Well, then I'm on your side no matter what you picked." Jacob said and I smiled, he smiled back at me.

"They're not that bad." I scolded Rosalie.

"If it's a boy, EJ. Edward Jace." Bella said as she held my hand.

"Okay, fine, that one's not awful. Why don't you tell him the girl's name?" Rose said rolling her eyes.

"I was playing around with our moms' names. Renée and Esme. And I was thinking... Renesmee." Bella said causing Jacob to twirl his focus a bit.

"Too weird?" Bella asked.

"No, that's not too weird. It's beautiful. And it's unique, which certainly fits the situation. I like Renesmee." Edward said making Bella smile.

"He likes it." I smiled at Alice. Bella tried grabbing her cup, but it fell out of her hand, soon she tried reaching for it. A loud crack roared through the room, I looked in

horror as I saw my sister. Edward carried her into the makeshift hospital.

"Rosalie, pass the morphine." Edward said as everything felt in slow motion.

"Carlisle said the placenta must have detached. He's coming as fast as he can, but..." Alice said and Rose grabbed a scalpel.

"We'll have to do it." She growled.

"Rose! Let the morphine spread." Edward said as he restrained her hand.

"There's no time. He's dying." Rose replied.

"Get him out now!" Bella screamed, I darted to her side.

"Look at me, Bella." I said as I heard her scream. I saw Rose look at the blood.

"Rosalie, don't!" I screamed at her, Jacob body slammed her.

"Alice, get her out of here!" Edward ordered, my sister wanted to protest but she was writhing in pain.

"Save her! You've got to change her!" Jacob said keeping me close.

"I can't, not whilst he's still in there. I got to get him out first." Edward said before he started tearing into her belly.

"Stay, Bella. Stay focused. Keep your heart beating." Jacob encouraged her to stay breathing.

"No! He's suffocating!" Bella screamed as Edward once again dived in to save the baby inside his dying wife, my sister. Soon I saw Edward taking the baby out of the

large cut. The baby let out it's first cries.

"Hey. Hey, hey. It's Renesmee." Edward said smiling.

"You're beautiful." Bella said as Edward handed Renesemee to her. Soon Bella winced and Edward took the baby from her.

"Bella? Bella? Bella!" I screamed, I began CPR.

"Jacob, take the baby." Edward said as I continued CPR.

"Keep that away from me!" Jacob snarled.

"Edward. I'll take her. I promise I'm okay. Let me." Rose said before he handed the baby to my sister in law and left. Edward reached into a drawer and grab a syringe.

" What the fuck is that" I asked as he put it into her heart.

"Its my venom" He said pushing the cloudy liquid into her body. Nothing happened so he pumped her heart.

"I won't kill you, that would be too easy, you should live with this." Jacob said as he took my hand and we walked out. We got outside, I soon slowed down, Bella ,my

sister, was dead, I collapsed on the ground and started to cry.

"She didn't make it." I looked up to see Seth, I continued to sob.

 _ **shifts,**_

Seth's POV

I was fuming, my best friend's sister is dead because of Edward. I have to fix this. I walked in the house and went up to the bloodsuckers child. I saw the baby in

blonde's arms. I walked up slowly and then the baby looked at me. our eyes connected. All of a sudden everything felt still

 **It's like gravity, your whole center shifts, its not the earth holding you here. you would do anything, be anything for her. A friend, a brother, a protector** _ **.**_ I saw

images of Renesmee. I went down on my knee

 **I just Imprinted.**

My POV

As I saw the wolves on the hill top, Jacob phased, growling at all of them. I was on the porch, soon they charged, snarls filling the air, Leah help the Cullen's all I could

do was watch as chaos filled the area, the other Cullens appeared, and soon the Wolves had us cornered. Seth came flying between the vampires and wolves.

"Stop its over" Seth growled. Sam tried to get past Seth, but he moved in his way.

"if you kill her, you kill me" Seth grunted and Sam tackled Seth. Seth phased in the growled. the pack growled in disbelief. Seth walked up to them and growled

at Sam.

"Seth imprinted. They can't hurt her. Whoever a wolf imprints on can't be harmed. It's their most absolute law." Edward said and soon Sam's pack left. Seth looked at

Jacob and I. Three days passed, I was holding my niece, "Hey Renesmee" I said smiling, she had Bella's eyes.

"Her heart stopped, she won't hurt you when she get's back I promise" Jacob said before Rose took Renesmee from my arms. Jacob placed his hand on my bump.


	13. Explaination

I saw Bella with Edward, returning from there hunt. Jacob wrapped his arm around my shoulder.

"You're both still here." Bella said smiling.

"So are you. I didn't expect you to seem so you." I said with a smile as I placed a hand over my two and a half month round belly.

"Except for the creepy eyes." Jacob said making me elbow him in the gut.

"I would keep my distance for now." Bella said after we took a few steps towards her.

"It's safer for the baby to see how you do with us first." Jacob said basically reminding me that Seth was her imprinter. Bella tilted her head but nodded. Jacob stepped

over a bit with me by his side. I heard her take a long sniff.

"Well, I can see what everyone's been talking about. You both really do stink." Bella said smiling before I hugged her. She felt my belly, I smiled and let a tear fall from

my eyes.

"I missed you Bella" I said smiling.

"I missed you too Jace" She replied as Jacob and I went inside. Soon they were behind us, Seth was beside Rose. Bella held her daughter, Seth was a bit scared.

Renesmee placed her hand on Bella's cheek showing her the first memory she had of her mother.

"How do I hear thoughts? How does Alice see the future? She's gifted." Edward said as Bella watched her daughter lick her teeth.

"I've only been out for two days?" Bella asked.

"Her growth rate is unprecedented." Carlisle said as I smiled.

"All right. That's enough experimenting for one day." Seth said trying to get her daughter away.

"Seth She's doing great." I said giving him a look.

"Yeah. Let's not push it though." Seth urged.

"What's your problem?" Bella asked cradling my niece in her arms.

"Oh. Do tell her, Seth." Rose encouraged him.

"This should be good." Emmett said as I walked towards Bella.

"Hold on a second." I said as Bella gave me my niece. I then handed her to Rose.

"Bella. Look, it's a wolf thing." Seth started.

"What's a wolf thing?" Bella retorted.

"Um... You know we have no control over it. We can't choose who it happens with. And it doesn't mean what you think, Bella. I promise." Seth said getting a bit

paranoid.

"Take Renesmee out of the room."Bella ordered. Seth huffed and Edward tried stopping my sister.

"Edward, don't touch me right now. I don't want to hurt you." She growled before grabbing Seth by the neck and dragging him outside.

"You imprinted on my daughter?" She growled after she threw him.

"It wasn't my choice!" Seth tried to clarify his wolf's actions.

"She's a baby!" Bella snarled.

"It's not like that. You think Edward would let me live if it was?" Seth said looking at me.

"I'm still debating it." Edward said making me glare at him.

"I've held her once! One time, Seth! And already you think that you have some moronic wolfy claim on her? She's mine!" Bella said before she hit Seth causing him to

go a bit further. I saw Leah in her wolf form

"It's fine, Leah." Seth said to his sister.

"You're gonna stay away from her." Bella said before she glared at him.

"You know I can't do that." Seth said before once again she hit him. Leah growled at her.

"Stop her, Edward." Esme said worried.

"He said it's fine. She's amazing, right?" Edward said before I rushed in between Bella and Seth.

"Bella, It's not his fault" I said standing in front of him.

"How is it not his fault" She growled.

"Bella, it's the wolf who imprinted, not Seth, Bells, if Seth never imprinted on her, Renesmee wouldn't be here, the wolves would have killed her. Seth wants to make

her safe and happy for the rest of her life, she will have someone big and strong, not just you and Edward watching out for her." I said looking at her. She looked at

Seth, then at Renesemee. Then at Jacob, then last me. She sighed then nodded, the fight was over. Soon everyone was calmed down, Jacob took me inside,I fell

asleep on my side, with Jacob spooning me, his hand over my baby bump. I felt at peace when we fell asleep, him either talking to the baby or his head lightly on it. I

woke up the next morning to the phone ringing.

"Eventually, we'll have to tell him you didn't make it. He needs to mourn, Bella." Edward said as I stretched.

"Okay. We'll do it tomorrow." Bella said as I rubbed my eyes.

"I'm gonna miss this place." Emmett said as I soon decided to speak up.

"Wait. Nobody said anything about leaving." I said shaking a little.

"Once people believe Bella's dead, we can't risk anyone seeing her." Carlisle said making me rush outside.

"Jace come with me" Seth said and I decided to hop on his bike and ride with him. We soon arrived at my house.

"Seth what are we doing here" I asked as we got off.

"Something crazy" He said as we walked behind the house to see my dad chopping wood.

"Hey. You heard anything?" Dad asked us.

"Charlie, Bella is..." Seth started.

"Uh... No, she's not." Dad said worried.

"No, no, no, I mean, she's fine. She's back home and she's feeling better." Seth started.

"Why didn't you say so? That's great." Dad said smiling.

"Wait. There's something you need to see first." I said as Dad turned to me.

"I need to see Bella." Dad said making me stand in front of him.

"Look, in order for Bella to get better, she had to change."Seth replied.

"What do you mean, "change"?" Dad asked him.

"Here goes nothing." Seth said before taking off his shirt. OH Great.

"What the hell are you doing?" Dad questioned him. I got behind Seth about six feet.

"You don't live in the world you think you do." Seth said as he took off his shoes.

"Seth, put your clothes on." Dad said trying to look away.

"Now, this may seem strange. Really strange. But stranger things happen every day. Trust me." Seth said before he was stark naked in front of my dad. I saw him

shaking before he phased into his wolf.

"Holy shit! " My dad screamed. Seth growled a little to show this was actually happening. Dad back a few inches then Seth got down on his belly and whimpered.

"Seth is a wolf" Dad said as I helped him up.

"Yep Dad welcome to my life" I said as he looked at me.

"Who else does this" He asked.

"Sam Uley, Paul Lohate, Leah Clearwater, Embry Call, Collin Littlesea, Quil Altera,and Jacob" I said as he scoffed.

"Your boyfriend is a werewolf" He said as I nodded.

"I need a drink and an explanation, so yeah, Seth come inside when your well you" He said as he went inside. I gave Seth his clothes, he went behind a tree and soon

emerged himself.

"That went better than I thought"He said smiling.

"Now you have to tell my dad how Bella 'changed' and how Renesmee fits into the equation" I said putting quotes in the air.

"Don't worry I have that taken care of" He said before going inside.

"I hope so" I said placing a hand on my .


	14. The Volturi is Coming For Us

Soon Dad came over, saw Bella after Seth 'explained' what had happened. I watched as my dad left, I was standing behind Emmett, Jacob was in his wolf form

watching me.

"Well done, Bella. Never seen a newborn show that kind of restraint." Jasper said as I smirked.

"I'm not sure she is a newborn. She's so tame." Emmett emphasized tame.

"Emmett, don't antagonize her. She's the strongest one in the house." Edward said causing Emmett to crack his knuckles.

"Please." He scoffed, Esme wouldn't let them arm wrestle on her table, so Emmett brought over a rock.

"Don't hurt yourself, Emmett." Edward said as they got into position.

"All right. On 3. 3!" Jasper said and Emmett tried getting my sister's arm down, but she held herself. Emmett's smirk turned into a frown. Bella kept herself stable, but

Emmett groaned as she began taking him down, soon she slammed her arm against his, it slammed back on the rock, it smashed a bit, Bella and the rest of us

cheered.

"Did you see that?" She asked me, I smirked, then she punches it making it break and crumble, showing off her new found strength. I laughed, Jacob soon appeared

next me, I leaned on him, his large head next to my growing belly. I heard him let out a comforting growl, I scratched his head behind one of his ears. I watched as my

sister walked into the sunlight which makes her skin sparkle. I felt tired, soon I see Jacob nudging me inside,

"ok Wolf Boy" I said smirking. I walk inside and fall asleep on the bed that Carlisle and Esme got for me in the spare bedroom. Weeks went by, I was in Jacob's lap, his

hand on my four and half month belly.

"C'mon pumpkin, you gotta kick sometime." Jacob said kissing the bump. Soon Bella, Seth and Renesmee got back, told us what happened.

"Tanya convinced Irina to come reconcile with us." Carlisle said as Jacob held me close.

"It looks like she changed her mind." I said as I rubbed my baby bump.

"Seeing Seth must have been too much for her." Esme said and Bella looked at me, I smiled.

"Wish I could have just spoken to her." Bella said as I watched Edward and Renesmee at the piano.

"She's family. She'll come around." Carlisle said as he wrapped his arm around his wife. Soon music of Bella's lullaby began playing through the room. When Jacob was asleep on the bed, I decided to get checked out.

"Alright Jace just slide up here and let's look at your baby" He said as I slide up, he got the ultrasound machine, He checked my heart rate and blood pressure ,

"Alright this will be cold" He said as he placed the wand on my bump. I inhaled and he waved it a little before I saw my baby,

"Can you tell the sex" I asked as I listened to it's heart beat.

"Let's see, it is in a good position" He said as he found the right place.

"Looks like you're having a baby boy in four and a half months" He said as he got a picture of my baby sucking his thumb, he printed them off.

"Just see me if you feel somethings off" He said as I got up. I wiped the gel off and threw it away. I nodded, got a pickle and went to where Jacob was sleeping. I got

in bed, placed myself next to him, he looked at me, I smiled as he placed his lips on mine.

"Babe, in four and a half months or so we are going to have a baby boy" I said placing his hand on my bump. He cupped my lips, kissing me, he placed his head on my

belly after I sat up.

"Hey lil guy,I'm your daddy, I am going to protect you. I want you to grow strong, healthy and beautiful like your mother, I am going to teach you so much, like the

Quileute legends" Jacob said as I rubbed his hair.

"I love you both so much" He said as he placed his hand next to where he thought the baby was. Then I felt it, I looked up at him with pride.

"Did he just?" He asked wanting to know. There it was again.

"Yep He kicked, our son just kicked" I said feeling tears in my eyes fall. Jacob kissed my belly before he kissed my tears away. Everyone is gathered and listening to

Edward play the piano when Alice looked like she was having a vision, causing her to drop the vase of flowers she was carrying.

"What is it, Alice?" Jasper asked Alice as he got to her side.

"The Volturi. They're coming for us. Aro, Caius, Marcus, the Guard. And Irina." Alice said after her vision faded.

"Honey, come here." Bella asked her daughter.

"Why?" Carlisle asked.

"What did Irina see in the woods?" Edward asked his wife.

"We were just walking." Bella said as her daughter stood by her.

"Ness was catching snowflakes."Seth responded.

"Of course. Irina thinks Renesmee's an Immortal Child." Edward said as I was so damn confused.

"What the hell is an Immortal Child" I asked before we all went to the library so Carlisle could explain.

"The Immortal Children were very beautiful. So enchanting. To be near them was to love them. But their development was frozen at the age they were turned. They

couldn't be taught or restrained. A single tantrum could destroy an entire village. Humans heard about the devastation. Stories spread. The Volturi were forced to

intervene. Since the Children couldn't protect our secret, they had to be destroyed. Their creators grew very attached and fought to protect them. Long-established

covens were torn apart. Countless humans slaughtered. Traditions, friends, even families." Carlisle said as I curled up to Jacob's side.

"So the Denalis' mother made an Immortal Child?" Bella asked.

"Yes. And she paid the price." Carlisle said and I got pissed off.

"Well, Renesmee's nothing like those children. She was born, not bitten. She grows every single day." I growled before Jacob rubbed my back to calm me down.

"So can't you just explain that to the Volturi?"Seth asked.

"Aro has enough proof in Irina's thoughts." Edward replied.

"So we fight." Seth said standing up.

"Their offensive weapons are too powerful. No one can stand against Jane." Jasper said as he was sending me a wave of calming emotion, I nodded and he smiled.

"Alec's even worse."Alice replied.

"Well, then we convince them." Bella growled.

"They're coming to kill us, not to talk."Emmett said as he looked at Seth.

"No, you're right. They won't listen to us. But maybe others can convince them. Carlisle, you have friends all around the world." Edward complied with Bella's idea.

"I won't ask them to fight."Carlisle replied.

"Not fight. Witness. If enough people knew the truth, maybe we could convince the Volturi to listen." Edward clarified his statement. I went with Edward, Bella, Jacob,

Seth, and Renesmee to the Denalis. We got there, Edward got out of the car.

"Okay. Time to meet some new people." Bella said looking at Renesmee.

"What if they don't like me?" She asked.

"They'll love you. They will. Once they understand you. They just haven't met anyone like you before." I said making her smile.

"Okay." Bella said as the five of us get out of the car.

"This is a crime!" Tanya screamed as she suddenly attacks Edward and he quickly pushes her aside, Kate then attacks Edward but Bella quickly jumps in and throws

Kate aside, then both Kate and Tanya move to attack Edward and Bella. Seth picks up my niece and I walk beside Jacob. Seth brings Renesmee closer to Tanya,

Renesmee goes to place her hand on Tanya's cheek.

"Don't be afraid. This is how she communicates."Bella said as I watched my niece place her hand on Tanya's cheek, she soon looked surprised.

"It's true. She's not immortal." Tanya said as the rest of the Denali was wondering what Tanya saw. Soon we were back in Forks, Carlisle had three other vampires

with him, I watched as Renesmee touching Benjamin's cheek. He then takes her hand and dust appears in her hand. He makes it fly up, wind around them circles and

disbursts. Jacob kept me close.

"Benjamin can influence the elements." Edward said as I smirked. Soon two different vampires appeared.

"Who are they?" I asked.

"Senna and Zafrina. From the Amazon." Edward said as Renesmee and Bella went up to them. Soon Zafrina showed her gift.

"If she weren't holding my hand right now, I could swear this was real." Edward said smiling.

"I don't see anything." Bella replied.

"Edward, you didn't tell me your wife is a shield." Eleazar said appearing.

"What's a shield?"I asked as Jacob held me.

"The ones I've met are so different." Edward replied.

"It's a defensive talent." Eleazar said nodding.

"It's why I couldn't read your mind, even before. It's why Aro couldn't." Edward said smiling.

"You have a very powerful gift."Eleazar said making it known. Suddenly Kate takes Bella's hand

"Oh, yeah, she's a shield, all right. Should put her on her ass."Kate said before dropping her hand.

"Or your voltage has been exaggerated." Garrett smirked.

"Maybe it only works on the weak." She said moving her fingers. Kate puts her hand up, daring Garrett to try and touch her.

"Garrett, I wouldn't."Carlisle said but Garrett touches his finger to Kate's hand, he's instantly electrocuted and falls to the ground.

"You are an amazing woman."Garrett said flirting with her.


	15. Christmas

I was in the car with Seth, Renesmee, Jacob, and Bella. I was sitting shotgun,

"I'm surprised you took a break from Jedi training." I said looking at my sister.

"If I don't take Renesmee to Dad, he'll come to us. Not so great." She replied, I felt the baby kick, I was about eight and a half months. I let out a grunt,

"Jake tell your son not to kick my ribs" I said glaring at him. Bella smiled at that.

"I know that's what you told Edward." Jacob said causing Bella not to reply as she realizes that Jacob is aware she's up to somethin.

"Whatever. I'm just glad to get away from all those reeking bloodsuckers."he said as I looked at him. Bella gives Jacob a look of disapproval.

"I'm sorry. I know. They're the good guys. But come on, Dracula One and Two are creepy." Jacob said making all of us laugh. We soon get to my Dad's house.

Renesmee quickly gets out of the car and runs towards Dad and Sue as they come out of the house.

"There she is. Come here." Dad said as he catches Renesmee in his arms and spins her.

"Oh! Wow! Look at you. You've grown half a foot! Seriously. Like 6 inches." Dad said as I walked over to him.

"Hi Dad" I said as he hugged me.

"Hey baby girl" He said as I smiled.

"Come on inside. Lunch is on the table." Sue said smiling at me,

"Seriously your glowing, We got a tree to decorate, huh?"Dad said as Jacob held me by his side and Seth lead my niece inside.

"I've actually got a few errands to run, guys. I'll be back soon, okay?" Bella said as I walked inside. Jacob kisses my belly as I sat down, soon Leah get to the house.

"Le Le how are you" I said as I hugged her,

"I'm doing great, look at you your glowing" Leah replied as my son decided to kick her hand.

"I can't wait for him to get out of me" I said before sitting down, Renesmee was on my right side with Jacob on my left. Jacob rubs my belly as we were trying to come

up with baby names.

"Jacob, what about Ryan Harry Black" I said with a smile. He looked up at me,

"I love it"He said as I looked at Leah and Seth. They had tears in their eyes.

"You would have your son's middle name after our father" They asked.

"Yes, because Harry was apart of my life for as long as I could remember, he was like an uncle to me and I know he would have appreciated it"I said with a few happy

tears coming out of my eyes. Then they hugged me and I hugged back, these two meant so much to me, it was unbelievable that I had them as family. Soon Ryan

kicked causing us to laugh. Soon it turned late at night, I was in my bedroom and Jacob was cuddling with me, we were facing one another, my large bump pressed

against his stomach, he placed a hand on it as I started singing to our son who was restlessly playing soccer with my organs.

 _'Still far away From where I belong But it's always darkest Before the dawn_

 _So you can doubt And you can hate But I know No matter what it takes I'm_

 _coming home I'm coming home Tell the world that I'm coming home Let the_

 _rain Wash away All the pain of yesterday I know my kingdom awaits And_

 _they've forgiven my mistakes I'm coming home I'm coming home_

 _Tell the world I'm coming home'_ I sang the last note lightly as I saw Jacob fast asleep and Ryan had finally fell back asleep in my womb. I placed a light kiss on Jacob's

forehead, a small smile appeared on his face as he snuggled as close as he could to me as he slept. I closed my eyes, falling asleep with little to no effort at all. I soon

woke up to see that it was about 9:30 in the morning, I looked to see Jacob's eyes on me.

"Why didn't you wake me up" I said after he kissed the top of my nose.

"You needed sleep" He said as I got up.

"What are you up to" I asked his as I got dressed.

"Nothing" He said kissing my neck. We walked downstairs to see everyone crowded around the tree.

"All right! Present time! Let's go! Seth, Leah, stop eating. Jake, you start. Get it going."Dad said as I sat down, I got my dad fishing equipment, Sue a sewing kit, Jacob

new tools, Seth a new game for his Xbox, Leah a makeup kit, Bella makeup, Edward classical CD's. Seth passes a present to Renesmee.

"Well, Dad, we didn't have time to wrap yours, but here it is." Bella said as she gives him a piece of paper.

"It's a 5-day fishing trip to Fraser River. It's for you and Sue." She said as I smiled.

"You leave tomorrow." Edward said as Bella sat on his lap.

"Wow, that's really nice. Thank you. Tomorrow? I can't leave tomorrow." Dad started.

"I made arrangements for you at work." Sue said smiling.

"Sneaky. And extravagant." Dad said glaring.

"And non-refundable, I'm afraid." Edward added in.

"You two trying to get rid of me? Because it's working! Fraser River. That means we'll be chasing Cutthroat." Dad said as Sue sat in his lap.

"We might even hook a Rainbow or some Bulls." Sue added.

"Woman knows her trout." Dad said making me chuckle.

"Hey, beautiful. Let me see." Bella said after her daughter opened up a promise bracelet that Seth made for her, it was like mine, but blue and green were added.

"Seth make this for you? Wanna put it on?" Bella asked and she nods,Bella puts it on her daughter's wrist.

"It's so pretty." Renesmee said smiling.

"It is really pretty." I said with a smile. Jacob soon gets up, everyone is watching us why?

"Jace we have been through so much, ever since we were kids I had a crush on you, when I imprinted on you, my heart sored for you and you alone, your carrying my

child, anyways I am asking you" He said as he got down on one knee, I covered my mouth, he pulled a box out from his back pocket.

"Jace Lily Swan, will you marry me" He asked as he opened the box and it showed the ring.

"It was my mother's" He said as I felt tears going down my cheeks.

"Yes Jacob Ephraim Black, yes I will marry you" I said as he got up,placed the ring on my finger then kissed me. My family, along with Sue, Leah and Seth clapped and

congratulated us. I looked at it, everything felt perfect. The next day Jacob took me over to Emily's.

"I want you to come home in one piece" I said placing my forehead on his.

"I promise I will come home to you and our son" He said as I felt tears go down my cheeks.

"Don't cry, when a Black promises something so loving and so deep, they never break it" He said making me look into his eyes. I smiled as he placed a hand on my

belly. Ryan kicks his hand,he gets on his knees,

"I am coming home for you too Ryan." He said kissing my belly, I feel him turn towards his father. He gets up and hugs me.

"Nothing will keep me from you" Jacob said as I kissed his lips with longing and so much passion. He turns around and disappears into the woods, Emily leads me

inside. I sat down with her, I looked outside.

"Don't worry, they know what they are doing Jacy" Emily said smiling as she sees Ryan's little movements.

"How much longer till he is welcomed to the world" Emily asked as I smiled.

"About two weeks,I'm eight and a half months now" I said smiling.

"Em I have a question" I asked as she looked at my face.

"Yeah go ahead" She replied.

"You were there when I felt upset, but showed me a better way, what I am asking is if I could consider you and Sam Ryan's godparents" I said with a smile. She

smiled,

"Sam and I would be honored being Ryan's godparents" She said before hugging me. We spent the whole day just relaxing. The next day I was outside, Ryan was

kicking my belly, I closed my eyes picturing Jacob here with me. Soon I heard a very familiar voice with others, I opened my eyes to see Jacob, he strutted to me.

Kissing my lips I wrapped my arms around his, and he did the same. I saw the whole pack back home. Soon Jacob and I went to the Cullen's.

"You have a beautiful family. She's gonna be around for a long time, isn't she?" I asked Edward as Jacob stands behind me placing his hands on my large belly. Seth

smiles as he stands next to Edward.

"A very long time. I'm glad she has you." Edward said to Seth causing him to smile.

"So should I start calling you "Dad"?" Seth asked Edward, who shakes his head. Seth laughs, then Renesmee runs into Edwards's arms and Bella joins them,

"Hey." Bella says before she takes Renesmee's hand and puts it on her cheek.

"Yeah. We're all gonna be together now." Bella replies. I smiled as Jacob kissed my neck, I laugh at the action.


	16. Epilogue

_Ten years later._ At First Beach, I watched as Jacob and I saw Leah and Ryan near the water's edge, Jacob had his arms wrapped around my eight month round belly,

yep I'm pregnant again, but this time with a girl. I still remember the day when my baby boy was born. I was at Emily's place when my water broke, she had called

my midwife, Jacob was on patrol, Emily had Sam drag his tail back here, I have been in labor for ten hours now,

" 10 ok relax" the midwife's voice echoed through my ears. I was sweating profusely, but felt a cool washrag pressing against my forehead. I felt Jacob's chest on my

back, one hand on each side of me,with my hands gripping his,

"Why did I decide on a home birth" I screamed as the pain kept rolling off of me.

"Your doing great Jacy"Jacob said as I was trying to calm my breathing down,

"I want drugs next time" I said as I felt his hot kisses on the back of my neck.

"I see the head" the midwife told me as I felt another contraction, I put everything I had into these final pushes, the last one, I had gripped Jacob's hand so hard, I

screamed as I felt the baby become free from my body. I felt my back hit Jacob's chest, I sighed in relief to soon hear my baby boy's cries, I felt the tears falling,

"You did it" Jacob said as he got up,soon I saw the midwife carrying my baby. I took him in my arms, after the afterbirth people crowded in, I saw my dad, Billy, and

the pack,

"What's his name" Sam asked me as Jacob sat next to me.

"His name is Ryan Harry Black" I said smiling as I saw Leah and Seth smiling, but Sue was slightly crying.

"Ryan's middle name is Harry because your husband was like a second father to me, so in his memory I am continuing his existence through Ryan" I smiled to her,

Ryan's eyes opened, his eyes were a mix of Jacob and me, but soon I saw Leah make eye contact with my son,

"Oh I know that look" I told her,

"I've imprinted" Leah said a bit surprised, good for her, she can no longer suffer from Sam, Jacob nodded at her. Back to the present, Jacob felt our baby kick his

hand again, I just kept looking at my wedding ring, he took my hand, kissing it, I saw his wedding band, and just pressed his forehead to mine,

"What did I do to deserve you"He said as I looked into those chocolate brown eyes I have woken up to for the past 13 years,

"Your ancestors chose me for you, but I loved you even before then" I said as I turned around, my back lying on his chest. I continued to watch as Leah and Ryan

played in the cold water that washed up on the beach, our daughter was kicking my belly from the inside,

"She's going to be like her daddy" I say as he smiles at me, Jacob has continued to phase, being the Alpha he is,

"No she is going to be like her mother" Jacob says as I feel his hand go to where our daughter was awake in my womb.

"Hey baby girl, your mother needs to relax, so can you rest yourself?" Jacob asked after placing his head on my belly,

"She will kick you" I say as he smiles, his chocolate eyes ending up on my dusk blue ones, the baby finally calms down inside me. I smiled as he places his head on

my chest, he would do this to calm down fast, I guess my heart beat was his go to calm,

"You always go to my heart to relax" I say as he smiles at me then kisses my lips, I kiss back as he rubs the baby bump, it shows how much he loves me, I pulled

back, Jacob rested his back on the log so I could nestle between his legs and lay my back to his chest, he was my personal heating pad. I moan as he rubs my lower

back where the baby was placing slight pressure, then he smiles at me and I smile back

"You'll always be My Wolf's Imprint" He says kissing me very softly.


	17. Author Update

Dear Fellow Readers,

I have decided to rewrite this story entirely.

I have had some growth in writing over the past two years. Rereading this story makes my skin itch, so I have decided to rewrite it. This version will still be available to read. The new version will have the same title and cover art, but will be revamped. Some things will stay the same, but will have a different field to it. I hope you all can understand my decision.

Sincerely the Author

CarleighAlpha.


	18. New Version Is Up

Dear Fellow Readers,

Like I have said, this version will remain upon my page. However, The new version has been published. I will take time with the new version. But I hope all of you can give me time as I rewrite the new version. It's on my profile. It's called The Wolf's Imprint Revamped.

Sincerely the Author,

CarleighAlpha


End file.
